All I Need
by xFender'sGirlx
Summary: REWRITE NOW UP. Called 'These Days' link inside. Story line is being changed slightly so this is different than These Days will be.
1. Prologue

**Ok, so this is my first Twilight fanfiction. So, yeah, comment and let me know if I should continue.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Twilight, but don't we all wish we did?**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

It's been 17 years since he left me in the forest, telling me that he didn't want me. He left me alone in the cold wet forest. But I knew why.

I was human, a klutzy, fragile, insignifigant, little human.

But, that was 17 years ago, before I found out aout my only reason to live. Edward didn't only leave me, he left his daughters.

When he left I was nearly catatonic. Charlie attempted to send me back to Renee, but that was a . I threw a temper tantrum like a 5 year old until he agreed to finally let me stay.

Then, two weeks later I found out about Sammi and Mandi.

Charlie kicked me out when I told him. He said things no daughter should ever hear her father say. When I told him that Edward was the father, that was the biggest mistake, he hit me and sent me tumbling down the stairs. I figured because they're half vampire that they were fine.

The day I gave birth was the day I was turned into a Vampire. I can't really recall and of first thing I remember was waking up and seeing my girls sitting there waiting for me to wake up.

They were the most gorgeous little girls. They already had long flowing locks and looked a few months old because of their vampire genes.

Sammi had big brown eyes that faded to green around the iris, dark bronze curls that fell just above her shoulders, she was average height and was curvy but lean, she was pale but not as pale as Edward and I. She has Alice's personality . She loves clothes and shopping. She's quite the fashionista, but she only ever wears jeans and band tee's. Samantha also writes. She's always filling a notebook with story ideas and songs.

Mandi was almost the opposite. Her hair was strawberry blonde with deep bronze highlights and went to the middle of her back. She is just as pale as any other vampire. Sammi is only a half an inch shorter than Mandi is. She is more of a girly-girl She always wears stillettos and miniskirts. But if you cross her she will put you through hell. Her temper is worse than Rosalie's.

My girls know every thing except the name of their father and his family. I loved that family as if they were my own.

All I have now are my girls, Samantha Alice Esme Swan and Meranda Rosalie Elizabeth Swan, But they're all I need.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Ok? Review and let me know if I should continue. **

**If I continue Should I make it all Bella's Pov or one of the girls'?**

**:) xFender'sGirlx**


	2. Finally Happy, Almost

It's been a year already since we moved from Portland.I was working in the dress shop putting dresses in the window for display. Samantha had made this one. She makes most of the dresses sold in here. She needs something to do at night.

The dress was my favorite of her summer dress line. It's strapless and yellow-gold. It's top is heart-shaped and has a white strap in the middle of the bust and ends just below. It ends just above the knee.

I sighed, Sammi made this dress while I was telling her about Alice. I swear Samantha was just like Jasper, though she wasn't an empath. She always knew how you felt just by looking at you, not as a power but just intuition. I think she would have it even if she was human.

The dress shop was owned by an older woman, Nancy, who took us in. She truly was one of the most caring humans I've ever met. She sold us the loft that sat above the shop and gave my girls and I a job, after she heard our story.

_**Flashback**_

_"OMG, Mom why do we have to move? It's so stupid" Mandi couldn't get over that she had to leave right when she had gotten boyfriend. I looked in the rearview mirror looking at Sammi mimiking her sister then rolling her eyes._

_"Because Meranda, we've lived in Portland for almost 5 years and-"_

_"And we look 17 and we don't look anything near 22 like we're supposed to! Gawd you're so stupid!" Samantha interrupted getting angry. "Sam..." I warned her, We figured out her power is telekenisis. The last time she got angry our windows shattered and our couch burst into flames._

_"I know mom, I just need to get away from her." She growled at Mandi and Mandi hissed back._

_My girls are closer than anyone I know, but when Sammi becomes irritated she needs to be away from everyone. I sighed, "How about we stop at that dress shop over there. Mandi and I will go look around, why don't you go for a quick hunt?" She rolled her eyes as she opened the car door, "Fine, I'll be back in a few hours."_

_I sighed in dissapointment, they're eyes were beginning to turn topaz. I wished in vain that they'd stay their natural color so they could keep one part of their humanity._

_Mandi was off trying on a dark red dress while I was looking through the Spring collection. I was pulling out a light blue dress when an older woman approached._

_She was short and thin. Her hair was greying dirty blonde. She looked to be about 57 or 58. She wore rectangle glasses that sat at the bridge of her nose and her eyes were a strange mix of green and blue, but it fit her._

_"Hello dear, are you new around here? I haven't seen you around before." She smiled a sad smile and shook my hand._

_" Oh yes, my sister's and I are just traveling through town." I answered and smiled ack hoping to raise her spirits. "Oh and I'm Bella Swan and my sister's are Sammi and Mandi Swan. _

_"Oh where are you headed dearie?" I froze I hadn't planned as far as that yet. Damn, I can be so stupid sometimes._

_" Uh...umm..." I started to make up a story when Sammi came in._

_She stopped and stared at Nancy and immediately hugged her. Nancy was stunned but eventually hugged her back. Mandi walked out of the dressing room and did the same._

_Mandi was a mind reader, like Edward, so she must of read Nancys' thoughts to know what was wrong. Sammi couldn't read thoughts but she and Mandi could telecommunicate with eachother._

_I saw a tear roll down Nancy's cheek,Mandi asked "Are you ok Nancy?"_

_Nancy only nodded._

_Sammi pulled back and said, "When you want to talk about it we're here." _

_I had a small smile and nodded my head in agreement._

_Nancy started laughing and wiped her face free from tears. _

_"Oh my, I don't even know you girls, and forgive me if I'm being to froward, but I already love you as if you were my own."_

_The three of us smiled and Sammi looked as if she was goingto explode. Suddenly Nancy's flower pot bloomed, due to Sammi's happiness._

_"Now, If you three young ladies wouldn't mind my asking, Where are you headed?" She asked, looking knowingly at me._

_"Well, uh I don't know yet we were just passing through." I almost scolded myself again, how could have I not come up with the answers to obvious questions? Geez, maybe I should write these things down._

_Mandi chuckled at my thoughts._

_"You three girls all alone?" Nancy asked interupting my mental rant. _

_Mandi nodded and explained, "Our parents died in a house fire, we were sleeping at a friends house when it happened." We had to try and look upset. I hated lying to such a wonderful person, but it needed to be done._

_"Oh you poor dears," She looked so sad and i felt worse for making her feel this way, and Sammi obviously did too because it started to rain. but then Nancy looked like a lightbulb went off in her head. " There is a winderful loft above the store, here, and I would just love it if you girls moved in!"_

_"We'd love to, but we couldn't impose like that." I replied, she really didn't know what she would be getting herself into._

_"Oh no I insist! Its already furnished and and there are three bedrooms that I decorated myself."_

_Mandi sighed, " We really shouldn't, we wouldn't be able to pay you and..." Nancy cut her off, "you girls can work at the store after school everyday, and you will go to school, My husband is the principal." She smiled and I knew we couldn't refuse. But Sammi beat me to it._

_"We'd love to, Nancy! You're the best." she said almost tackling her in a hug. Mandi and I smiled and nodded in agreement._

________________________________________________________________________________

_A few hours later we were settled in and Nancy left to her house which was just behinnd the store. _

_**End Flashback**_

I sighed, the loft was perfect.

My girls are Happy.

I was almost happy...

**I am SO sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I promise to update at least 1 or 2 times a week. :) **

**There are pictures of their edrooms on my profile, if you'd like to look. **

**lots of love :)**

**xFender'sGirlx**


	3. Wedding Dresses and Guests

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for not having updated this week! I couldn't think of what to write. But, I offer cookies and a longer chapter with different POV's. And if there's anything you'd like to see in the story then send it to me in a PM or a review. (: **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I totally own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer just showed up on my doorstep, handed me the rights, and left. *Note the sarcasm***

Bella just finished dressing and displaying the mannequin's in the shop window for Samantha, since she was out on a much-needed hunt, when two women walked in. They had their plastic noses up and their fake chest's sticking out. One had white-blonde hair and her eyes bulged out, most likely from just having botox injected. The other had mousey brown hair and lips that were to big for her face.

Bella chuckled at these women. _Why do they want to be young forever? It looks tacky,_ she thought as she walked over to Mandi who was working the register. Mandi started snickering, earning scoffs from the two socialites before walking to the other side of the store.

"What are you laughing at Rabbit?" Bella asked her daughter, using the petname she had earned when she was dressed as a rabbit for her first Halloween and refused to remove the costume for the week following.

"Well, I for one love the idea of staying young forever, which I don't have to worry about since it's going to happen anyway. Second those women are obsessing over the, and I quote the one who looks like she got her butt stuffed into her lips, ' Sexy new doctor who, hopefully, makes house calls." Mandi said almost doubling over in laughter, but stopped when Bella smacked her arm. She was about to complainbut stopped when she heard Bella's thoughts.

_What else are they thinking, Rabbit?_

Mandi stopped, looking over at her mother. She looked as if she was dreading a possible answer she would give her mother. Bella's mouth formed a cross between a grimace and a frown, while her bottom lip quivered.

"Just about the new doctor Mom. Are you ok?" Mandi hated it when her mother used her shield. Unlike her father, Mandi could read her mother's mind. When her shield is down, that is.

_What about him?!_

Mandi listened to the thoughts for a moment.

" He's godly. He's very pale, gold-blonde hair, dazzling white smile, and he has topaz eyes...?"

"Mom I think the new Doctor is a Vampire"

Mandi barely finished her sentance when Bella froze.

**Samantha POV**

I was sitting on a tree top finishing an idea for a new dress, for the 'Blushing Bride' collection. Jeez, Nancy and her 'collections', I swear she has a freaking collection for everything. But you gotta love the woman, she is too good to my family.

When I finished I went to the back of my book. These were designs were of sentimental value to me. No one could lay eyes on them. Especially my mother, she would be livid if she knew who they were for. They were Wedding Dresses. I designed six of them.

The first was my baby sisters. Her's was flowing and had a toga-style to it. It's slim fitting and floorlength with an empire waist. It has verticle beading, with metallic gold and silver beads. It has a plunging V-shaped back that ends right at her hips. I accented it with a tiara.

The next was my Mom's. It wasone of my favorites. It was strappless and the back ran below the shoulder blades. It's white and satin. It has a cuff-style neckline that is trimmed in midnight blue, that runs all the way around the top to the back. On the mid to lower back, there Is a satin blue ribbon that laces downto tie at her tailbone with the excess ribbon hanging daintily on the back of the gown.

My mom wouldn't have minded those but, she would mind the next and final three. They were drawn when she would tell us stories about our aunts and our grandmother. All I really knew about them was that their last name, Cullen. I remember her saying that my aunts were amazing, though she never explained.

She says Mandi and I could sometimes be their clones.

I mean, yeah they're already married to my uncles and grandfather, but for some reason I felt the need to do it. My mom told me once 'A wedding dress is the most sentimental a woman can own, when they wear it's one of the happiest times in their lives'. She was so sincere about it, I guess I took it to heart. I thought maybe if they're that important to a woman, I can create one for each of the relatives that had such an impact on Mom's life. I guess so that I could have my own kind of imaginary connection with them.

Jeez, I really sound crazy.

The gown I designed for my 'pixie-like' aunt, as my mother called her, was my favorite to sketch. It has a sheer halter neckline with a sweetheart neckline covering the bust underneath. It has a floorlength empire waist. The train is made of sheer satin fabric. It's connected to the back of the neck, drops to her feet, and flows aout 10 ft. behind her.

The gown I designed, for my aunt, who my mother sound similar to Barbie with an attitude, was the most detailed than the rest; therefore took the most time. It's a satin, strapless, A-line style ball gown with a sweet-heart neck line. I designed the back to flareout in waves to create a 10 ft. train, for a dramatic affect.

For my Grandmother, I created a simple gown with intricate designs covering the bust. It's strapless and has a twist directly beneath the bust, with a pearl broach in the middle. The bottom would flare out all around her on the ground.

Finally, there's mine. It's a floorlength satin gown with tank straps. The bust is slit bown the middle. In the slit there is dark metallic grey beaded fabric. The sash beneath the bust and the straps have the same fabric. The bottom flares out into an empire waist. The bottom of the skirt transformed into a small train.

I sighed, I've always been happy with my mother and sister, but I've often wondered what it's like to have a big family. I put my pencil behind my ear and hold onto my scetch book.

When I reached the ground I started to head home. I pulled out my iPod and put an earphone in_. Livin' on a Prayer_ by Bon Jovi came on. Bon Jovi is the best band ever in my book.

I started singing along until I heard someone speak.

"Hello."

A Vampire?

**Meranda POV**

Holy crap. What the hell just happened?

One second I was telling mom what those two plastic creepers were thinking about the new doctor, and the next I had to help her up to our living room.

I wish she would take that damn shield of herrs down so I could hear her thoughts.

After I checked out the creepers, it was closing time. I was closing down the register when I saw

Sam walk in with a beautiful woman.

A vampire by the looks of it.

Sam was wide-eyed and shaking slightly when she and the woman walked up to the counter, Sam spoke,

" Mandi, the new doctor and his family are vampires..."

" Thats old news Sam, mom's upstairs freaking out about it now" I said, Gawd way to be on top of things Sam.

" Well, this is one of the Cullens. I met her while on my way home from hunting." She said pointing to the woman beside her who was smiling warmly at me.

I smiled back, I held my hand out for her to shake.

"Hi I'm Mandi, you are?"

**Bella POV**

How can they be here?

What are they doing back?

Why Colorado? Academy Colorado of all places?

It's smaller than Freaking Forks!

Why am I even freaking out? It could be another...vampire doctor...and family. Who am I kidding? Who else would it be?

After Mandi helped me up here she went to close the shop. I heard her start talking to Sam.

"...Mom is upstairs freaking out..."

I was only hearing bits and pieces of the conversation, until I noticed they had a visitor.

I froze when I heard the other voice introduce itself, one that I had missed for so long.

But, they couldn't know I'm here. How would they react to my girls when they find out?

I bolted out the window hoping they wouldn't tell her aout me.

Who is the Mysterious Cullen? Take a guess and R&R. The Links to Sam's Dresses are on my profile. :) (I don't own them but they are pretty)


	4. What's your name, Dear?

**Aww! I love you guys! You are all way too amazing! Oh, and I made up academy colorado. there isn't a city in colorado named Academy. Lol I would know I live in Co.**

**Ok so I Love you guys so much!**

**Ok so here is what you've been waiting for!!! Get you're circus peanuts and lemonade, and read :) **

**~Congrats to Mangl234 for being the first to correctly guess who the mystery Cullen is. :) ~**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight But I do Own This amazing Chapter. (if I do say so myself) **

**Bella POV**

I've been running for the past half hour, I should call my girls and let them know I won't be home.

**Samantha POV**

"Hello."

A Vampire?

I turned towards the soothing voice and gasped.

Standing there was a beautiful woman. She looked to be about twenty-two or twenty-three. Her smile was comforting and she had a calming aura around her. Her features weren't as angular as most vampires were, instead they were soft and rounded. Her hair is a soft caramel color and her eyes were topaz like mine. Ah, so she was a vegetarian aswell.

She wore a purple lace lined cami under a cropped black sweater. Her black capri's were fitted and she wore amazing, her feet were clad in black flats with intricate silver embroidery.

After placing my iPod back into my pocket I replied,

"Hello," I couldn't think of what else to say.

As if sensing my predicament chuckled and introduced herself;

" My name is Esme Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Hearing her last name it suddenly dawned on me the new doctor and his family were vampire's. Hmm, thats ironic, A vampire doctor. I chuckled to myself and spoke,

" It's a pleasure to meet you aswell, Esme. I assume you are a part of the new doctor's family."

She smiled, "Yes, Dr. Carlisle Cullen is my husband. We moved here from Alaska with our four children."

Her response was spoken with pride until she mentioned her children. It felt terrible to see such a lovely woman upset. A second later she recomposed herself like nothing happened.

Before she could speak, I dropped my notebook and tackled her into a hug.

"Are you alright?" I asked, I just couldn't let that sadness I saw in her eyes slip.

She let out a small laugh and hugged me back.

"Yes, dear, I just miss my son is all. He left just before we moved to Alaska. I lost one of my daughters aswell. You see, My son fell in love with a human, and we had to leave her behind for her own safety." If vampires could cry I'm sure she would be. " My family hasn't been the same since."

I chuckled a bit as we let go of eachother and sat against a tree.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry. It's just that, for a reason unknown to me I feel as if I know you. Though I am certain that we've never met before."

"How can you be so sure, Dear? We could have met decades ago and not realized it."

I leaned my head onto her shoulder, and let out a laugh.

"I was born 17 years ago and I have been a vampire for 17 years aswell." I looked up at her and she seemed shocked.

"Forgive me Dear, I must have misunderstood...I thought you said you were actually 17, in vampire _and_ human years."

I shook my head, "No, you understood correctly. My mother was human when my sister and I were conceived. Our father was a vampire, but he left her before she found out. All I know about his family is that I have a set of Grandparents, two aunts, and two uncles. My mother says that my sister and myself ar Like each of them in so many ways.

When I finished my rant I noticed she froze. She looked at me as I lifted my head off of her shoulder. "Dear, can you take me to your mother?"

I nodded my head and we started back to the dress shop.

**~An Hour Later~**

" Mandi, the new doctor and his family are vampires..." I spoke quickly

" Thats old news Sam, mom's upstairs freaking out about it now." she scoffed, filing her nails.

_Mandi! We have a guest, don't act stupid! _I mentally scolded her. _She knows about you and I._ She sighed and responded _Fine, Sam. _

_Thank you._

"Well, this is one of the Cullens. I met her while on my way home from hunting." I said, pointing towards Esme, who smiled at Mandi.

Mandi Smiled smiled back and held her hand out for Esme to shake.

"Hi I'm Mandi, you are?"

She smiled and said. "Esme Cullen."

I faintly heard my mother gasp and book it out of a window upstairs.

" Mandi where is mom?" I asked as my brow furrowed.

"She's upstairs, she freaked out when I told her what a few customers were thinking. It was about the new doctor. I described how he looked, like she told me she freaked out, so I took her upstairs and closed up the shop."

Before I could respond Esme spoke up, "Dear, I dont Believe you told me your name."

My eyes widened shocked, I got so caught up in the moment I forgot to tell her something a obvious as my name. I gasped "Oh! I am so sorry!"

I stopped stunned as realization dawned on me for the second time that day. Esme Cullen. My second middle name was Esme and Her last name was Cullen. Our Father's last name. His family's last name. Meranda gasped upon hearing my thoughts.

" Umm, Esme," I pointed to Meranda and myself "my name Is Samantha Alice Esme Swan and this is Meranda Rosalie Elizabeth Swan. Our Mother is Isabella Marie Swan."

Her eyes widened and she pulled my sister into a bone crushing hug. "Oh my! You're mother is a vampire? Oh, how I've missed my Bella!" she continued after she let go of us, "Samantha, do you remember how I said I lost a daughter?"

I nodded my head unable to form and coherant sentances. She put a hand on my shoulder and her other on Mandi's. I could practically see the tears, that would never fall, forming in her eyes.

"Her name was Isabella Marie Swan. And, If my theory is correct, My Dearests, the son of mine that left, is your father." She smiled at us and gave us each a kiss on the forehead and pulled us each to her side. I was speechless. How could a woman I met three hours ago know this? She must be lying. She _has_ to be.

She smiled down at us and Mandi thought to me. _It's true Sammi, she Isn't lying. I read it in her mind.I saw mom as a human. Our father is Edward Cullen. He left the Cullens because he couldn't stand to be away from mom, and he couldn't cause his family and more We found our family. Finally._

We wrapped our arms around her waist when Mandi's phone rang. She made no move to answer it, as she too was frozen in shock.

"May I?" Esme asked referring to the phone.

Mandi mutely nodded her head.

Esme looked at the caller ID and smiled pushing the talk button.

"Hello Bella,"

**Cliffie! Were you surprised?! OMG! this is my favorite chapter. :) Gah! I'm excited now! ok so remember to R&R! **

**Please, send me ideas for the next chapter!**

**:]**

**xFender'sGirlx**


	5. Too Much, Too Fast

Hey Guys! Sry about the late update! My computer is in denial. But who wants to know about my technical difficulties when you could be reading chapter four!!! 1,2,3 READ!

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: *sitting and sulking***

**Jasper: Why are we mad?**

**Me: *crosses arms* Because I don't own twilight!**

**Jasper: wow, that sucks for you.**

**Me: You know you should be careful around me.**

**Jasper: *smirks* oh yeah? Why should I be afraid of a human?**

**Me: *evil grin* *projects multipul emotions at once***

**Jasper: AAHHHH! How do you do that? *falls to the floor***

**Me: I'm a girl. *smiles smugly***

**...I know, but you get the Jist of it.**

Lol, sry if there are grammer or spelling mistakes. I just really wanted to get this chapter out for you!

**BellaPOV**

"Hello Bella"

I froze. My mouth dropped open, stunned. It was Esme! Esme, My mother, the last person, or vampire, I ever thought would.

"Bella, dear, Are you alright?" I still couldn't answer.

"Mom?" Sammi? "the phone is on speaker, Where are you?" Still no answer.

"Mandi where is she? Can you hear her thoughts?" I heard Sammi ask.

I quickly put my shield up, They couldn't find me not now.

"Mom, please..." I hated hearing my girls cry.

"Shhh, don't cry, I'm coming home."

I heard them sigh with relief.

"But not anytime soon."

I heard the girls trying to fight me on this. I almost gave in. But they needed to be around his family. They were Cullens aswell. They were going to meet him and I couldn't be there. I... just couldn't.

I made a decision and I had to stick to it.

I sat down, wiping the dirt off of my knees. "Girls go to your rooms, I'll send Esme up to you when I'm through speaking with her," My heart clenched at what I was about to say." And you do what she tells you. I trust her with you girls. I'll be back I just don't know when, ok? Don't ask questions and you must listen to Esme."

"Ok, mom"

"And Mandi, Call Nancy and tell her that we are visiting some old friends, and we don't know when we'll be back. She'll uderstand."

I heard her sniffle an ok. " Girl's go up to your room and pack. I love you."

Mandi started dry sobbing and Sammi spoke, "We love you too mom, See you soon?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, see you soon."

Esme who was quiet the whole time, aside from comforting the girls, sent them up to their rooms to pack.

"Bella, what are you doing? Why won't you come back?" I wanted to shoot myself, anyone who made Esme cry should.

"Esme, the girls need you and I can't be there to interfere when they meet the family. I'll be back soon I promise." I couldn't hear her speak again or else I'd give in for sure. " I missed you Esme, I know you'll take care of my girls." I hung up before she could speak.

Here I sit, again, on the forest floor. Dry sobbing, Only this time I had some closure. My girls would be happy, and I would go back when the time is right.

**Mandi POV**

I can't believe it.

My mother is gone.

Esme, a woman I just met barely more that an hour ago, Is my grandmother?

And now, now we are living with her?

Un-freaking-believable. Thanks Mom. Thanks alot.

Sam started thinking to me.

_**Mandi?**_

_**Yes, Sam?**_

_**Don't take it out on Esme, She seems nice, and Mom trusts her. **_

_**I know, It's just that so much happened in such a short amount of time.**_

_**I know, but no matter what we have eachother. We'll get through this And from what mom said about them they seem pretty cool.**_

_**Yeah I can't wait to meet them.**_

_**Me either.**_

"Let's go" I said taking my bag and meeting Sam at the stairs.

**Samantha POV**

We started running o The Cullen Household right behind Esme. I was feeling very confused, My power was acting up. My mind was going haywire, I could always hear an underlying buzz. My mind powers were corrupting me aswell. My head would start to burn and I could feel shockwaves.

Ugh, I needed to see somebody about this.

I stopped and fell to the ground.

I could faintly hear Mandi calling my name and Esme lifting me, before I felt darkness wash over me.

**Esme POV**

"SAMANTHA!"

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard Meranda scream.

When I turned around I saw Meranda at Samantha's side.

The sky turned dark and there was lightening everywhere.

I had to act quick and get Samantha to Carlisle. He may be her only chance. I told Meranda to grab Samantha's bag as I lifted her into my arms.

When we approached the house Samantha started to shake. As soon as she did this the flowers in my garden spontainiously started blooming, lightning started cracking, and rain started falling.

I ran through the door straight up to Carlisle's office, with Meranda right behind me. Carlisle looked up, clearly startled.

"Carlisle, you have to help her!" I fell to my knees and began to drysob.

Meranda stood in the doorway ignoring the four pairs of eyes watching us. She broke down and brought her knees to her chest, repeating no over and over again like a mantra.

Carlisle took Samantha from my arms, and began to give out orders.

"Alice,Jasper take the girl downstairs into the living room and calm her down." They nodded and Jasper picked Meranda up in his arms and Left for the livingroom with Alice.

" Rosalie, I need you to stay here be my assistant..."

"Esme, Angel, what is her name?" He spoke to me as if I might breakdown any moment. I recomposed myself and answered him.

"Samantha, her name is Samantha." He nodded and set back to work I stood up and Emmett pulled me into a hug.

"It's ok Ma, she'll be fine. She's in good hands." I hoped so. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his shoulder as he guided me out of the room.

**Samantha POV**

I felt myself shaking.

I felt weighed down, What was happening?

I started remembering everything.

Meeting Esme.

Finding out who my family was.

My mother, gone.

Shock.

Darkness.

I felt a sharp pain bolt through my head and screamed.

I had to do something, I feel so helpless! Someone help me!

I shot straight up and gasped. There were two figures in front of me. A man who looked to be in his mid-twenties and a girl who looked about my age.

The girl reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

The man spoke up "Hello Samantha, I am Carlisle and this is my daughter Rosalie. How are you feeling?"

How was I feeling? I didn't know. I just needed to find Esme.

" Ummm... I...I need Esme." As soon as I spoke, Esme engulfed me in a hug, along with Mandi.

"How do you feel dear?" she asked me after pulling away from me.

"Better." I replied and looked at Mandi.

_**What happened? The last thing I remember was running.**_

_**We were following Esme here, and you passed out. She grabbed you and we ran here.**_

_**Everything went crazy as soon as you fainted. There was a lightening storm and Esme's Flowers were going spastic! The power even went out.**_

_**It was probably because of my power.**_

_**I know but Samantha, Your powers were never that strong.**_

We stopped thinking and I looked around the room. I saw six sets of topaz eyes staring at us.

Mandi spoke "She's fine"

Rosalie crossed her arms and rose her eyebrow at Mandi.

Mandi looked at her incrediously back at her. "I can read her mind, but we can communicate that way aswell."

"Interesting" Carlisle muttered.

I turned to Esme who still had her hand on my shoulder. "Esme, Who are they?" I asked.

The huge dark haired vampire that reminded me of a bear spoke, " I'm Emmett!" He pulled Mandi and I into a hug that lifted us from the floor. When he put us down he spoke again, You've already met Carlisle,Esme,and my wife Rosie." he said as he went to Rosalies side with a giant grin plastered onto his face.

Then a girl who resembled a pixie skipped up to us with a grace that would put a ballerina to shame. "I'm Alice!, and that is my husband Jasper!" She pointed to the lean muscular Vampire littered with scars, who nodded in recognition.

I felt elated, this was my family! these were _The Cullens!_ Mandi squeezed my hand, she must have heard my thoughts.

The power came back on and the sky cleared. A rainbow appeared and wild flowers bloomed sporatically in the surrounding forest.

"Samantha," Carlisle spoke"What is your power?"

"Telekenisis," I answered automatically.

He looked as if he was about to speak again when Emmett interrupted, " OH! levitate me please! Please!!!" He was on his knees begging!

I chuckled as he kept begging me, not noticing he already was.

"Look down, Emmett." Jasper said smirking.

Emmett looked down.".AMAZING."

Carlisle chuckled and said "Samantha, I don't believe you have telekenisis. You have the gift of control. Telekenisis is the power to manipulate an object with the mind, where as the control you obtain can not only manipulate things but you can also control things with you're feelings. Like the weather." he said as he motioned to the sudden change in the weather pattern. I was surprised, though it made sense. I lost my concentration on Emmett and he crashed to the floor. Everyone started laughing, Jasper was laughing the most.

_**Mandi do any of them have powers?**_

"Yes, Jasper is an Empath and Alice cas see the future." She spoke aloud, earning weird looks from the rest of the family.

Rosalie placed her hands on her hips and asked, "So, are you gonna tell us who you are?"

Mandi glared at her and said, "Watch it Barbie, or I'll-"

_**Mandi!**_ I scolded her.

She shot me a look.

Esme spoke up, slightly irritated at her.

"Is that any way to speak to your neices?!"

**OOH! longer chapter!**

**Ok so i have a question to ask. **

**Should I eventually give Samantha and Meranda Love interests?**

**PM or review and let me know! :D **

**If yes, send name suggestions aswell. Preferably older style names. :)**


	6. Ironic

**Hey Guys! Here is chapter ... 5? ...yeah chapter 5 for you! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Sorry If this chapter isn't that great I'm a little dead on my feet. **

**Don't skip the A/N at the bottom! Its important!**

**Mandi POV**

"Is thaat any way to speak to your neices?" Esme scolded Rosalie. Esme looked really upset, Neice, Granddaughter, I would have to get used to those titles.

I mean less than twelve hours ago I didn't know if I ever would meet my family.

And, now here I am, being stared at by five different vampires who look like they just saw a ghost.

_Neices? What the hell is Esme talking about? Vampires can't have babies! If we could I would have at least two or three and one on the way. -Rosalie_

Carlisle spoke, "Esme What are you talking about dear? Vampires can't have children." He moved over to her side and placed his arm around her shoulders. " Female vampires can't Carlisle," Esme explained." though I've recently discovered that male vampires and Female humans can." She smiled warmly at Sam and I, then put her hands over our shoulders. She turned back to Carlisle. " Here is your proof." she said referring to my sister and myself.

I turned back to everyone. They looked at Sam and I shocked. Seriously? They're still lost?

**Samantha POV**

Why did they look confused?

This should make complete sense. They are vampires, you'd think they could put two and two together...

Alice growled, "Why can't I see you're parents?"

I smiled, _Mom. _Mandi nodded and smirked.

"If Mom doesn't want you to see her, then you won't see her." They all looked puzzled, aside from Esme and Carlisle. Mandi cut in, " Really are you all really this slow? She has a shield!" She said mostly looking at Rosalie. Those two are a cat fight waiting to happen.

"Mandi! Stop, now! Remember the last time you got too angry!" I spoke up, I did not want to relive that again. It was before we were complete vampires. We were still quite young and hadn't had our strength yet. One of our classmates started picking to me. She had always disliked Mandi and I. When Mandi saw her, she tackled her to the ground and gave her a black eye and a broken nose.

Mandi's eyes grew smug as she smiled. "That was fun."

"No thats why we were homeschooled until we moved here, smart one!" Her smile dropped. "Gawd Samantha way to be a fun-sucker!" She pouted and folded her arms.

" Ha! Rose she's just like you! Thats all the proof I need!" I heard Emmett laugh. Followed by a 'Thwack'. "Ouch rose will you stop smacking me!"

She turned to Emmett "What are you talking about Emmett, I didn't smack you." I looked to Mandi to see her smirking. I raised an eyebrow and hissed at her. "Mandi!" _**What did I say!**_

She rolled her eyes,_** Whatever!**_

Emmett's booming laughter interrupted us. "OMC Rosie! She is like your clone!" That earned him a smack from both Rosalie and Mandi. "Emmett, I'd stop talking if I were you." I said to him. He nodded in agreement.

Carlisle chuckled and said,"Why don't we all move down to the living room," Ushering Esme out of the room, without waiting for an answer.

We all walked into the huge room. Carlisle and Esme took their place on the couch, no space between them. Rosalie sat in an armchair crookedly, so that she was resting her hand at the nape of Emmetts' neck, who was sitting at her feet. Alice and Jasper took one of the loveseats. And Mandi on the other arm chair, Leaving the matching dark leather recliner to me.

Mandi began answering questions while I sat there. She was doing fine without me. I started looking around the room and stopped sharp when I saw a baby grand piano. I've always wanted one but we never had alot of money. I mean sure we weren't poor, but we only bought things we needed.

"Sammi...Sam...Samantha!" I was brought back to the conversation when I heard Mandi calling me. I turned to see only Alice and Mandi. "Um... sorry what?"

"Alice asked us if we wanted to go shopping, since Carlisle had an emergency at the hospital and had to postpone the conversation, you coming?" I shook my head. I guess I was really out of it to not have noticed everyone aside from Esme, Alice and Mandi leave. "No, I uh... don't really feel like shopping at the moment..." Mandi gasped, "Samantha, You don't want to shop?! It's a sign of the apocolypse!" Mandi could be way overdramatic sometimes. I chuckled. I loved shopping, But I really wanted to see that piano. Alice's face went blank for a moment then she looked at me knowingly. "Come on Mandi. Let's get Jasper to come so he can carry our bags." She and Mandi Headed out to the garage. Before she closed the door Alice poked her head back in, "You should get Esme to join you." She winked and left.

I sighed and walked to the piano, I didn't want to bother Esme. I sat on the bench, thinking about the song my mom said my father would play. I began to play softly. My fingers gliding over the ivory. I vaguely saw Esme move to the side of the piano. I looked up at her and she was watching me with a sad smile. She tried to hide the pain but I could still see it in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" I asked, had I done something wrong?

She shook her head and smiled. "Nothing, dear, the song you were playing was my favorite song." She looked like she was trying to find the right words to say, "Where did you hear that song, Sunshine?" I was surprized by the nickname, but I loved it. I loved my grandmother already, She took Mandi and I in without a second thought. No questions asked.

"My mother used to sing it to Mandi and I. She said that it reminded her of someone she missed dearly. She told me that they took better care of her better than her own parents." I looked up at Esme who still hada sad smile upon her face. The more I thought about it, the song reminded me of her. "I think it reminded her of you, Nana. "Esme's eyes lit up when I called her that. She pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back. She placed her head on top of mine. "You remind me so much of your father, Sunshine." She took my hand and took me out to her garden. We sat at the edge as we sat admiring the flowers.

I jumped when I heard A musical voice speak. I looked up at the vampire. He was tall and lanky, but muscular. He was a vegetarian, judging by his eyes. He looked very familiar, but I don't remember ever meeting him. His hair was like mine only lighter and messier, but it suited him.

Esme froze when she heard him approach, her head shot up and she looked as if she could cry. I looked over at the drive way and saw Mandi, Alice and Jasper, screech to a hault with Carlisle trailing behind them. Rosalie and Emmett decided to join the party as well.

Carlisle joind Esme and Mandi moved beside me.

The vampire looked towards Mandi and I and became frustrated. But, before he could comment on anything Carlisle took lead and spoke.

"Edward, We've missed you son."

As soon as the words left Carlisles mouth, I felt like I was having a panic attack. The sky became dark and, once again, Esme's garden dissapeared then bloomed over and over again.

I felt Jasper try an calm me down. It didn't work. I hadn't moved an inch and neither had Mandi. We had linked arms trying to hide our unease. I vaguely remembering _him_ ask Carlisle what was happening. But didn't hear Carlisle's response.

I thought of my mother. Where was she, why couldn't she be here with us now. She should be. Either that or else Mandi and I sohuldn't be here. That thought was immediately pushed aside when Mandi squeezed my arm.

I pulled out my iPod and started running into the forest. _I'll Be There For You _by Bon Jovi came on.

Ironic.

Then all at once everything stopped. Nothing was happening. The sky was grey, there was hardly any color around us. everything became neutral.

Why?

Because I didn't know how I felt about the return Edward Cullen.

**Go to my profile and Vote on my poll! just because those names are up there, doesn't mean the wolves are out the window! trust me it'll be awesome when we get to the less serious problems!**

**And a big thank you to all who have reviewed! They really motivate me. I love you guys!**

**xFender'sGirlx**


	7. Violence is the Answer

**Aww thanks to everyone who reviewed! the speedy update was for you!.**

**Disclaimer: obviously....**

* * *

No POV

Aftter Sammi walked away everyone was standing there, mouthes hanging open. Mandi knew hat there wasn't anything anyone could do. Everyone was brought back to reality when they heard a voice chiming from beside Edward.

"Edward wait!"

Tanya walked from the woods and wrapped herself around Edward. Everyone started speaking but he only heard Mandi scream after Sam.

_Those girls look so familiar, _He thought_ But from where? I'm sure I've never met them._

Mandi heard his thoughts and thought back to him. _Figure it out for yourself. _then she allowed herself to be taken over by the shield her mother always had around her.

Edward looked at her looking confused. Mandi just rolled her eyes and walked ofer to Esme, who looked anxious since Sam left.

"Don't worry Nana, Sam will be fine. She just didn't want to set the house on fire." Mandi smiled a bit, getting Esme to form one as well.

"I know Pumpkin, but why? Why did she leave in the first place?" _I thought you wanted to meet him?_

"We did but it was very sudden and we certainly didn't expect a bimbo, to be hanging onto him." She said the last part quietly, not intending for anyone to hear. The Cullen's didn't seem to be listening All of them trying to avoid Tanya.

Apparently, from their thoughts, they severly disliked Tanya. But, respected her because she was the leader of the Denali Coven.

Carlisle, being the compassionate man he was greeted her. "Hello Tanya, so nice to see you again," while Esme verbally agreed, but thought the oppisite; _Very disrespectful hanging on Edward like that in front of the family. She should be ashamed of herself._Emmett and Jasper stiffly nodded their heads, While Alice silently hissed and Rosalie openly Glared at her. _She Had better watch her back around my neices. I'll rip her to shreds if she touches them._

Before she and Emmett returned home, she decided to welcome the girls into the family. She liked Samantha's abnormal, be good or I'll kill you demeanor that came with her power. And Mandi really was like her clone.

Upon hearing Rosalie's thoughts he asked, " Esme, who are these girls?" Esme began to speak when Mandi answered for her.

"I'm Meranda, and the girl with the iPod, whom had every right to walk away, is my sister Samantha."

"Nice to meet you." Edweard nodded his head. Tanya butted in and said, "And it's quite rude to just walk away from someone like that ungrateful little brat. She isn't even that pretty." while flipping her hair and stuck her nose up.

Rosalie growled and Alice hissed. They wanted to attack Tanya, but were restrained by their mates. Esme and Carlisle tried to stay civil, but no one was restraining Mandi.

Mandi growled loudly and and tackled Tanya to the ground. She had her pinned at the stump of a tree. Tanya struggled to break free but Mandi squeezed her wrists as she held her still. She places her knees on each side of Tanya.

Mandi began to whisper menacingly at Tanya. "

"One; My sister is the most considerate person you'll ever have the honor of meeting. Two; My sister is beautiful. Thankfully we take after our mother and we would never ever, I repeat, ever Disrespect some one like that. And right now I'm breaking that because you deserve it. I've known you for thirty seconds and I already dislike you. I'm not going to hate you, because Tanya, you're not even worth my hate. I see or hear you disrespect anyone in my family again, you'll have more damage than two missing arms." Tanya looked baffled as Mandi stood over Tanya, still grasping her wrists, and ripped each arm out of the sockets. Mandi threw them behind her ,ignoring Tanya's screams. All of the Cullen's, including Samantha, whom Mandi hadn't heard return, watched eyes wide and mouths dropped to the ground. Mandi took her place beside Sam and linked arms with her.

They started walking back inside when Tanya whimpered as she and Edward reattached her arms; "Edward, Punish her! didn't you see what that crazy Tramp just did?! Edward do something, You're stupid family won't!"

It was Samantha's turn to, be pushed over the edge.

She turned and glared at Tanya, who looked back smugly. "Got a problem?"

Samantha smiled and replied, " I'm not one to play games Tanya I'd watch it if I were you."

Esme cut in, "Tanya stop, now. Don't get Samantha angry there could be terrible consiquences for you." Her warning was empty though, she just wanted Tanya gone.

She ignored Esme, "Think I can't take you, you're just a scrany little tramp like you're sister over there," she said while standing up.

Before anyone else could speak, Tanya was in mid air as a lightening storm began. Tanya in the middle of it, thrashing and struggling to get free.

"LET HER DOWN!" Edward yelled. He startled Samantha, so she lost her concentration and dropped Tanya. The lightening stopped and thunder began clapping loudly.

"Stay out of our way Tanya or you will get hurt." Mandi spoke, giving her a deadly glare, as Esme, Alice and, Rosalie lead them inside.

Once inside Samantha and Meranda headed up to their room, wondering when their mother would come back.

* * *

OOH! violence! oh well, you had to see all of the girls' so there you have a taste of their temper's when it comes to protecting their family. Don't forget to vote on my poll!!!

ilya!

xFender'sgirlx


	8. Hearts Breaking Even

**OK guys! I'm back and in a better mood. the laptop still isn't cooperating but it's no big deal. I'll just have to save live every paragraph or so. **

**and ok I love ALL of the reviews but this chapter is deticated to **_Twilight's evil Pixie. _**Lol amazing Review. read if you'd like:**

Hi!  
Just to let you know,  
I love this story, it's so cool!  
Oh and i just like to poing out that a few of your words are mis spelt and it ruins the flow of the story.  
Like having a pot hole in the middle of the street. Your driving along and it's pretty smooth and then you hit the pot hole! thump! and you wake you r head on the roof (ouch!)  
I love your story!  
~twilight pixie

thump! lol k sorry. I thought it was awesome!

**Disclaimer: I'll ask Santa for Xmas.**

**To get the full effect, Listen to _Hearts Breaking Even _by Bon Jovi at No POV. **

**_

* * *

_**

**Tanya POV**

After those lame excuses for vampires went inside, I turned to the four Cullen men. Three of which whom were sneering at me.

"Tanya, with all due respect, If you keep disrespecting my family then I'll have to ask you return to Denali." Ah, dear Carlisle.

"Yeah Tanya, you should just leave now, don't let the door hit you on the way out." Emmett hissed, crossing his arms on his chest.

Jasper stayed quiet keeping his temper in check, while Edward just sat there twiddling his thumbs, like a good little vampire.

I have a power no one knows about. I have the power to hypnotize men. I never really need to use it. human men kiss my feet when I snap my fingers. This particular group of vampires, however, I will need it.

I walked up to Carlisle, swaying my hips. I ran my finger across his chest, and looking aat him through my lashes, "You would never make me leave would you Carlisle?" I bit my lip hen he hesitated.

"N-no T-Tanya," I smirked. A stuttering Carlisle? Priceless.

I moved onto Emmett. "And you wouldn't let anything harm me right?" I copied my previous actions. He simply nodded, to stunned to speak.

I winked at him and moved onto Jasper.

I looked at Jasper and put his hands around my waist, I placed my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed back. I smirked against his lips and turned around when I heard a loud hiss from behind me.

* * *

**No POV**

Meranda and Samantha trailed behind Esme, Alice, and Rosalie. They all congregated in the living room andtook their seats. Esme sat in the center of the couch. Samantha sat on one side placing her head on Esme's knee, Mandi did the same on the other. Esme began, soothingly, run her fingers through their hair. Rosalie took the recliner, while Alice took the love seat.

Rosalie was pissed. She wanted to beat the crap out of Tanya for talking about her neices that way. She started a bond with Mandi, they were almost exactly the same. Samantha was a sweet girl with an attitude. She was a force to be reckoned with. She knew she'd get along well with them.

Samantha was drained, she had used up too much of her energy on Tanya. Meranda tried to help her sister gain back strength.

Esme looked up at Alice to see if she was ok. Alice smiled then was drawn into a vision.

Mandi noticed and began to watch. She gasped when the vision ended. Alice dissapeared from the room with Esme, Rosalie, and the girls followed after.

Alice stopped so suddenly, that the others almost crashed into her.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Jasper. Her Jasper. The Jasper she had met in the small diner in Philadelphia. The only man she had ever loved. Jasper, was kissing another woman? Tanya of all people?

Alice began to dry sob and fell into Esme's arms. Rosalie was beyond furious, she let out a loud hiss.

"Jasper," she sneered, "How could you?" venom dripping from every word. without waiting for an answer, she charged at Tanya. She wouldn't give either of them the benefit of the doubt. She was about to pounce when she was sent flying into the air. She landed against the garage door, leaving a dent in it. She looked up to see what she hit and saw Emmett, sneering hatefully at her. "Leave Tanya alone." Needless to say, Rosalie was speechless. Mandi was at her side immediately, and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Rosalie wrapped her arms around Mandi's waist and cried into her shoulder.

Samantha stood in the middle. She was filled with anger. She stood in a defensive position ready to take anyone down who tried to hurt them more. She looked at Jasper. Then to Carlisle. To Emmett. Finally, her father. She didn't even bother looking at Tanya. She was so ashamed to call them family. They weren't even family anymore. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Esme cried to Carlisle.

"Carlisle! how can you just stand there and let this happen? Look at you're daughters. They're hurting because of her!" Esme was struggling to stay strong.

"Ha. Don't be so stupid Esme. They deserve it." Tanya sneered. Carlisle just stood there. Still as a statue doing nothing.

That was the last straw. No one would hurt her daughter's anymore. "Samantha, Meranda take Rosalie and Alice inside and pack. We're leaving." If she was able to cry she would be sobbing.

"Good, I'll expect you to be gone before we return from hunting." Tanya screeched. She ran into the forest, flanked by Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper. She looked to Edward, who looked back with a sorry look in his eyes. He sighed and left.

* * *

Esme turned and walked into the house. She could hear the girls packing and moving on to her things. "Thank you." she muttered knowing, they would hear her.

She walked to Carlisles' office door. As she touched the handle a pang of anger ran through her. How dare he? _How dare he?! _Her sudden outburst of anger caused her to crush the doorhandle in the palm of her hand. She walked in and headed straight for the computer. She flipped open the laptop and logged on to the Cullen Family bank account.

She considered that, after his clear clear display of loyalty to Tanya, he would freeze all of their credit cards and cut them off. So to be on the safe side she transferred enough money into another account. Specifically enough for her and the girls to live comfortably, for the next century of so.

After, she gathered up the account, she figured that they should probably change their last name. not one of theirs, something original, so that they could start fresh. She'd ask the girls on the way out.

When she walked outside she saw Alice and Rosalie already in the backseat of Rose's BMW. Esme sighed, why would they hurt her girls. She shook her head in shame and moved a stray hair from her face.

"Is everything all packed up?" Esme asked, trying to hold back tears.

"Yes, Nana. We packed all of your things and some extra things Rosie and Ali." Samantha replied. "Mandi will sit up front, While I drive and you can sit in the back with the girls." Esme nodded and hugged her granddaughter.

"Sammi, Nana we should leave. I can hear them coming, about a mile off.

Sammi nodded and and climbed in. She started the engin and waited for her Nana.

Esme took one last look at the house. Remembering the good times even caused pain. She lost her husband and sons. They put her daughters, grandaughters, and herself through Hell and back.

She turned to the car and didn't look back. All she could do now is comfort her girls and give them the best eternity that she could.

**

* * *

**

AAH So sad I Know. Review or PM me last names I could use for them. :)

Tell me what you think of the song!


	9. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

**Hey guys!! I'm really really sorry I haven't updated lately! I went out of town this last weekend and just realized I didn't let you know! I feel terrible! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE LAST CHAPTER DO SO BEFORE READING THIS ONE! ...kay?**

**I went to the Royal Gorge and it was Amazing! It was scary though because when it got windy the bridge would move, ooh scary! and we went to this amazing old town called **_**Buckskin Joe's**_**. Super fun! you have to go there at least a few times in your life! unbelievely amazing. **

**Alot of inspiration for future chapters came from that!**

**ok, lol, sorry here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Does it really need to be said?**

* * *

**Sam Pov**

Drama much? Yes, tons. We were headed to who knows where. Mandi and I were driving in a car with a bunch of mindless vampires. I hated seeing them like this. Rosalie was sitting behind the drivers seat. Her feet were on the seat and her knees were pulled up against her chest. Her head was resting against Esme's shoulder, her face was twisted into a scowl. Alice, who was seated behind the passenger seat, was positioned similar to Rose. Her feet rested on the seat and her legs were more carelessly positioned against the door and against Esme's leg. Her head, too, reated on my Nana's shoulder. Esme sat with one foot on the floor , one leg crossed above the other. Her head rested on Rosalie's and she had an arm around each of the girls'.

_**Sam, we've been driving for a few hours. You should pull over somewhere so that we can hunt?**_

It wasn't until I looked at the three vampires in back that I noticed their seemingly lifeless black eyes.

I nodded and pulled over on the side of the road. We had driven all the way from the house to Cañon City. A one-hundred mile drive.

I pulled the keys out of the ignition. I turned to my aunts and grandmother when they didn't move to get out of the car. Mandi climbed out and followed. We each opened a back door and stood aside so that they could get out.

No response.

Mandi looked at me over the top.

_**What do we do?**_

_**I don't know, lets go and they will join us when they're ready.**_

When we looked back inside the car, they were gone. We closed the doors and looked to see them running into the woods. Mandi and I swiftly and begn hunting. We stayed close to them to make sure they didn' do anything stupid.

Three hours of draining deer, bear, and mountain lion later we were all standing outside of the car. The hunt was very much needed, considering that they were in slightly better moods.

My cellphone interrupted the silence, I looked at the caller ID and answered immediately when I saw it was my mom.

"Mom!"

She chuckled "Hi baby, how are you? How is everything going?"

Ugh, what do I say? That Mandi and I are on the road with Alice, Esme, and Rosalie because their husbands abandoned them for one woman; whom infact our father showed up with?... Yeah, that would work because, when I heard her scream, I realized I had spoke my thoughts aloud.

I was thankful that I walked away from the group whilst answering my phone. They didn't need to hear my thoughts on their former mates. It would make things worse for them.

Meanwhile, my mother was still screaming obsceneties, I shouted at her to shut up and she quickly obliged. She calmed down and spoke;

"Samantha, come live with me. All five of you. I miss my baby girls and I need to see you. I miss Alice and Esme...and even Rosalie. They did nothing to deserve that. Change would be good for them. Though you don't really have a choice in the matter; Please say you'll come?"

I pondered the Idea of living with my mother. It would be nice to see her again... and we didn't have anywhere else to go. A change of scenery would be good for the girls. A fresh start.

"Ok, mom my phone is dying, text Mandi the info and we'll see you soon." I said quickly before my phone beeped, indicating its power failure.

I sighed and hoped that the others would agree with my decision. I approached the car. I saw everyone settled in and I climbed into the drivers' seat. Mandi looked as if she would die of laughter.

"Mandi said we were going to see Bella?!" Alice asked, more like squealed, from the back seat. I nodded my head and looked back to see her bouncing in her seat. It was good to see her energetic and hyper had a blinding grin on and Rosalie smiled and loosened up. Good, they shouldn't dwell. I knew they were still hurting but hopefully this will make them feel better.

I sighed. "She's texting Mandi the location."

I looked at her expecantly, waiting to hear what mom had sent her. She began laughing hysterically.

"She's been staying in Volterra with Auntie Jane." She didn't even try and hide the laughter.

The last time I was in Volterra was right before we moved here. We were fourteen but we've looked seventeen since we were eleven. When we left Portland Mom said we needed a vacation. What better place than Italy? She said she had some good friends there. I didn't mind going until I met Aro.

When we arrived we were welcomed with open arms. The three brothers had been away, But the rest of the guards were amazing. Demitri and Felix always hunted and wrestled with us. Auntie Heidi _always _took us shopping. Sure, she was a little exhuberent but we loved her all the same. Alec, Ha he could always entertain us with his impressions of the rest of the guard. They were uncanny. Auntie Jane. She was Mom's best friend after our father left her. She never told us much about how they became friends. All I know is that she helped mom with the pregnency, that is until Mom left saying she wanted us to be born in America, not Volterra.

We had always kept in contact with her. I giggled she may have been frozen at the age of twelve, but she said we'd always be her little monsters.

Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caius were pretty cool. Auntie Heidi said that before we came they were uptight and looked like 'something crawled up their ass's; her words, not mine. I found that very hard to believe, although I knew on some level it was possible. Uncle Marcus always sent us gifts thoughout each year. It was sweet, we would randomly get gifts in the mail. It could have been anything from stuffed animals to extravigant gifts like diamonds and pearls or money. He always looked out for us. Even Mom said that this was very uncharacteristic of him. He treated us like we were his own.

Uncle Caius was the one who could help you feel better about anything with one of his stories. One time when Mandi and I were visiting -- Mom was with Auntie Heidi and Auntie Jane shopping-- Mandi was really upset about losing her kitty named Mistress, just a few weeks before. I suggested we go ask Uncle Caius to tell us a story. We did and he ended up telling us that when he was human he had a dog named Max. He too ran away. Uncle Caius said that when he finally stopped looking for him, Max came home. When we returned home that weekend. Mistress was waiting on our doorstep. Needless to say she wasn't alive, but she was back.

That finally brings us to Aro. Ugh. We never saw him as family. He was my Mother's close friend. Thats it. As one of my Mother's dearest friends you'd think we'd be close. Not even close. He and Mandi got along, but she never went out of her way to see him like she did with everyone else. Nor did he. The jerk didn't care who my mother was. That never stopped him from persuing me.

Mandi pulled me out of my memories and explained my... situation.

"It was _so _funny! Our last visit was about three or four years ago and he tried everything! He tried wooing her, giving her gifts, asking her to 'dine' with him, and he even kissed her!"

I gripped the steering wheel and excused myself from the car inhabited by one vampire near hysterics and three others who were trying, but failing miserably, not to laugh. I stood in front of the car screaming obsceneties at my mother, but since she wasn't there I settled for the sky.

When I finished we sped to the airport. The normally two-hour drive took us fourty-five minutes.

I am PISSED.

If he tried _anything _all Hell would break loose.

* * *

**AHH! I know very short, but I'm trying to rid myself of this writers block! Reviews always help. *wink wink***

╔══╦╦╦╦╦╗╔╦═╦╦╦══╗**  
╚╗╔╣║║║║║║║║║╩╠╗╔╝****Ѽ******

─╚╝╚══╩╩═╩╩═╩╩╝╚╝─

(I found this on another story I read, Isn't it awesome?!)


	10. Someday I'll Be Saturday Night

**Update! Not much to say except that I read the first **_**Vampire Academy **_**book and I totally recommend it! Lol Rose is my favorite, she's bad-ass.**

**Disclaimer:If I owned Twilight, Breaking Dawn would have been different. (I dont own any Bon Jovi songs either.)**

**Sam POV :)**

At the moment we were were standing outside of the airport in Italy waiting for my mother to come and pick us up. I hadn't spoken a word since my rant when Mandi told us that we were headed to Volterra. It was one of my favorite places. Really. I had a wonderful family there and it was an all-around beautiful place. The only flaw that kept me as far from there as possible was the one and only, Aro Volturi.

The man was relentless. When we were there a few years back...ugh... I had never seen so many gifts in my life!

I was pulled out of my memories when Alice squealed. I looked at her in alarm. I expected to see her crying again but flinched in anger when I saw what she was squealing for. My mother had stepped out of the stretch limo the Volturi always sent to pick up their more special guests.

"Bella! It really is you! Oh My Jas...never mind... I've really missed you Bella" Alice was so sad, she even lost most of her Alice-ness. It was depressing my loving family so depressed that they're not themselves anymore.

Esme wordlessly walked up to my Mother and hugged her with all her might. If Mom was still human she'd be dead. Esme pulled back and was silently crying. " Oh Bella! My Daughter I'm so proud of you. You raised the two most wonderful granddaughter's anybody could dream of. I wish I would haave known, I would have been back in a flash to help you." Alice and Rosalie both agreed.

My mother spoke for the first time since her arrival, "I can't believe it's really you! I've missed you all so much!" She hugged Esme and Alice. She then looked to Rosalie. From What I'd heard, Rosalie never liked my mother. She was envious of her humanity. Rosalie's eyes were soft though. She crashed into Mom ""I've missed you Bella! I can't believe you're really here." "I've missed you too Rose, It's been so long!"

When they pulled out of the embrace Mom ushered everyone into the Limo. When we were on our way there She was telling everyone about her change. Since I'd already heard It before I pulled out my iPod and Began listening to it.

_Hey, man I'm alive I'm takin' each day and night at a time  
I'm feelin' like a Monday but someday I'll be Saturday night_

_Hey, my name is Jim, where did I go wrong  
My life's a bargain basement, all the good shit's gone  
I just can't hold a job, where do I belong  
I'm sleeping in my car, my dreams move on_

_My name is Billy Jean, my love was bought and sold  
I'm only sixteen, I feel a hundred years old  
My foster daddy went, took my innocence away  
The street life aint much better, but at least I get paid_

_And Tuesday just might go my way  
It can't get worse than yesterday  
Thursdays, Fridays ain't been kind  
But somehow I'll survive_

_Hey man I'm alive I'm takin' each day and night at a time  
Yeah I'm down, but I know I'll get by  
Hey hey hey hey, man gotta live my life  
Like I ain't got nothin' but this roll of the dice  
I'm feelin' like a Monday, but someday I'll be Saturday night_

_Now I can't say my name, and tell you where I am  
I want to roll myself away, don't know if I can_

_I wish that I could be in some other time and place  
With someone elses soul, someone elses face_

_Oh, Tuesday just might go my way  
It can't get worse than yesterday  
Thursdays, Fridays ain't been kind  
But somehow I'll survive_

_Hey, man I'm alive I'm takin' each day and night at a time  
Yeah I'm down, but I know I'll get by  
Hey hey hey hey, man gotta live my life  
I'm gonna pick up all the pieces and what's left of my pride  
I'm feelin' like a Monday, but someday I'll be Saturday night_

_Saturday night Here we go  
Some day I'll be Saturday night  
I'll be back on my feet, I'll be doin' alright  
It may not be tomorrow baby, that's OK  
I ain't goin' down, gonna find a way, hey hey hey_

_Hey man I'm alive I'm takin' each day and night at a time  
Yeah, I'm down, but I know I'll get by  
Hey hey hey hey, man, gotta live my life  
Like I ain't got nothin' but this roll of the dice  
I'm feelin' like a Monday, but someday I'll be Saturday night  
I'm feelin' like a Monday, but someday I'll be Saturday night  
Saturday night ,all right, all right  
Saturday night_

This song reminded me of the situation at hand. My family was going through a tough time. They were stuck on Monday. Mandi and I just needed to help them find their Saturday night.

* * *

As everyone piled out of the limo, My mother pulled me aside.

"Mother." I said not making eye contact.

"Samantha." I glared.

"Oh Sammi, Aro isn't that bad, give him a chance."

I choked on my own spit. What? What kind of parent wants their 17 year old daughter to court a man over a million years old? Not a sane one!

Mandi started laughing hysterically. "Shut the HELL UP Mandi!" I spat. I saw that she and Alice had small smiles playing on their lips. Hmm...there's something they're not telling me.

I turned back to my mother. "Let me guess he's already in the garden waiting for me."

She smiled sheepishly.

"Whatever." I turned to my family. "I'll see you guys later, My 'beloved' is expecting me in the garden."

Mandi laughed, "Layingthe sarcasm on a little thick, aren't we Samantha?"

I snarled and walked towards the garden.

When I approached the garden I immediately spotted him by the Daylily patch. I sighed, Gawd why do I even come when he asks? Mom wants me to give him a chance. Pssh, Big whoop. That's no reason. He can't read my mind? No, He can't read Mom or Mandi's either. Oh, Right, secrets.

"Ah, Samantha, Love, how nice of you to join me!"He was just a little to happy.

I nodded, "Aro, good to see you again." I smiled and sat in he chair across from him. I folded my hands on the small round table.

"You aswell my dear. You look just a beautiful as ever." He smiled. I shifted uneasily.

"Thank you Aro. Its been a few years."

"Ah yes, three years too many I might add." He eyed me.

"Yes,well Mandi Mother and I had some business to tend to." Was this really what he wanted to speak with me about?

"Samantha, Love, we can speak about this another time. There's something I'd like to ask you." He said and moved from his chair and to my side. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up leading me to the center of the garden. He pulled a small box out and got down on one knee.

"Samantha,My Love. Will you do me the Honor of becoming my wife, Queen of Volterra?"

I'm feelin' like a Monday but someday I'll be Saturday night.

* * *

**R&R Sweet Cheeks.**

**xFender'sGirlx**


	11. Not a Good Feeling

**Here's the next chapter! You'll See the boys soon I assure you. This Is all tying together beautifully! There's a reason for all the Samantha and Aro Drama! I promise!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Twilight. But I wouldn't mind Owning Edward...or Jasper...Or Carlisle...**

**Rosalie Pov**

It was Really good to see Bella again. I'm begining torealize that I've missed out on having another sister.

I always liked her...it's just that she didn't know what she was getting into when she started dating Edward. I knew she would get hurt in one way or another. If it wasn't the obvious, a human getting mixed up with a clan of vampires is ridiculous. She could have gotten killed. But the next worst possible thing happened;

Her happiness was torn from her.

She had a second family with us. Emmett and Jasper were the protective big brothers. Alice her best friend and the sister she never had. Carlisle and Esme the parents who took care of _her. _I'm no fool. I knew Bella grew up way too early. She was always leaving early to clean the house or cook dinner for Charlie. And Renee guilted her to move in with Charlie so she could run around the country with her new husband. Ok, so maybe Bella asked to move to Forks, but to me it seemed that she was guilted into it. She took care of them. When she was with us she never had to do that, Carlisle and Esme were the loving parents who took care of her. They took just as good care of her as they did the rest of us.

But she was happier. Even though she was driven into the protection of the Volturi, she was healing. She was finally a vampire; much to my dismay. I always wanted her to have what I had stolen from me the night Royce killed me; humanity.

But I was happy for her. She had accomplished the most valuable -in my opinion- the most cherished human experience. She had kids. Samantha and Meranda are the most amazing girls I have ever met. They are so sweet and kind, but they have fire and spunk aswell. I'm proud to call them my neices. I think it's safe to say that Alice, Esme and I have become attached to them. Anyone who met them could. Even Marcus has become a big softie when they're around. Who knew?

When we arrived in the castle Gianna, the _human_ receptionist, showed us where we'd be staying. My room was between Samantha's and Bella's. Alice was directly across from me with Esme and Meranda on each side of her.

I pulled out the latest issue of _Vogue _and began reading. I was interrupted when I heard growling and banging coming from Samantha's room. I remembered that Bella and Mandi went hunting with Esme and Alice, so I went to see what her problem was.

I threw my magazine on the bed and walked into the hall. I approached her door and peeked inside. Samantha was dressed in a sports bra and shorts. she had on purple sparring gloves and was bare foot. Her eyes were focused on a punching bag and she began violently attacking it.

I silently crept in and sat cross-legged on her lime green comforter.

"Stupid Aro! The man thinks he can have what ever he wants just because he's older than dirt."

I wanted to laugh, but I was intrigued at what she would say next.

" Trying to win me over! Ha! 'Samantha, my love, darling, apple of my eye, Marry me will you?'"

He proposed to her?! Creeper.

She punched the bag.

"Stupid..."

Punch.

"Absolutist..."

Punch. Punch.

"Egotistical..."

Punch.

"Fool!"

And she kicked the bag where I imagined Aro's face would be.

I decided I should make my presence known.

"What did you say?"

She jumped at the sound of my voice. "Uh..what?"

"What did you tell Aro?" I said patting the spot next to me, wanting her to sit.

She sighed and obliged. She took off her gloves and crossed her legs.

"I didn't get a chance to answer him, he told me to 'ponder the idea, consider what was best for me and my loved ones'" She imitated the last part in a low voice. " He didn't even give me the chance to unpack. As soon as I arrive in Volterra, I get a creepy vampire, old enough to have had a dinosaur as his first childhood pet, proposing to me! UGH!" she burried her face into a pillow.

I shook my head.

"I'm not going to marry him! I'm going to tell him tonight, before his meeting with the guard."

"Would you like me to come with?"

She nodded her head, "Please, Mandi already know's and she is telling the other's. I told her before they left." she looked down." Rosalie, I have a bad feeling this isn't going to work..."

"It will all work out in the end Sammi, it will..."

But I didn't tell her that I felt it too. Something bad was going to happen I could feel it.

**Ooh! what is it? Is it the Cullen men? Something else? Idk, Review, Review, Review!**


	12. Quick Thinking

**Ahh! Guys I'm so sorry!!! I hate it when authors take forever to update, and I'm one of those authors! I'm really sorry! A lot of you were asking where the boys were. Well here they are! I needed to put some things in place before they were brought back into play. So here they are!**

**Voting Is over! The 2 OC's will show up later!**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own, Twilight.**

**Samantha POV**

After Rosalie went back to her room, I put the bag up and headed to the bathroom. I began to run my bath and added my favorite cherry-vanilla scented bubble bath. I climbed in and instantly relaxed. I rested my head against the edge of the tub and closed my eyes. I began planning how to break the news to Aro, when a picture of another person appeared.

His eyes were a golden-orange color, indicating that he was switching to humans from animals or vice versa. I hoped for the latter. His pale skin was illuminating in the darkness that surrounded him. His face was angular and he had a well defined jaw. His cheek bones were high and his eyes were perfectly almond shaped. His light-brown hair was short and gelled forward, leaving the spiked ends at his hairline. He was well built. He stood at a tall 6'2 to my 5'5. He was muscular but not over the top. He was sporting a light blue button-up long-sleeved shirt, the cuffs were rolled up to his elbows. His dark jeans accentuated his pale skin even more. He smiled a breathtaking smile and spoke in a gentle voice, "Samantha..."

My eyes snapped open. I gasped. What was that? Why did he say _my _name?

I shook my head ridding myself of the thoughts. I finished washing up and got out of the tub. I walked into my room and saw an outfit already on my bed, along with undergarments. I raised my eyebrow. How had those gotten there?

Just then, Alice burst into my room. She smiled. "Oh good, your out. I've got some of my jewelery that would go perfectly with the ensemble I picked out." I smiled, of course Alice already picked out my outfit.

There laid a dress I made myself. It was a dark red silk dress that ended mid-thigh, that had rein stones encrusted under the bust. The bottom was elastic and was snug around my upper hips, causing the rest of the fabric to spill out over the edge and slightly puff out down to my mid thigh. I pulled on my undergarments and Alice helped me slide the dress on. I put black leggings on underneath that stopped mid-calf. I slipped on the silver red pumps that went well with the gold the bracelet, necklace, and earrings she'd gotten for me.

It looked better than I thought. Alice quickly dragged me over to the vanity and began working on my hair and make-up. Wordlessly, she applied eyeshadow to give me a smokey look. She then put on my eyeliner and mascara, finishing off with red lipstick. It wasn't until she began working on my hair that she began to speak.

"Sammi, I heard about the proposal and saw what you planned in saying to Aro. It's very brave." She finished brushing my hair and began curling it with a big-barrel iron. "But, you have to promise me, that no matter what happens, you have to stick with you're answer."

I looked at her confused. Why would I say yes? I would never_ ever _agree to marry Aro, not in a million years. Then it dawned on me. She saw something, she doesn't want to tell me.

"Alice-"

She looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Promise me, Samantha. No matter who interrupts you." Someone was coming? Who? I didn't even bother asking, she wouldn't tell me.

"Of course, Alice, I promise." Her expression was sullen and she gave me a small smile as she finished up my hair.

" I'll get the others and we'll be waiting for you in the throne room." She said walking out of the room.

I followed soon after.

I was walking through the long corridors walking to the thrown room. I bumped into Gianna along the way.

"Oh sorry!" I apologized.

She smiled, "That's alright, How are you Samantha?"

"I've been better."

She smiled sympathetically, "I should get back to the desk,I was just bringing our guests to the throne room."

I nodded and said goodbye. I continued my journey to the throne room. I approached the door and stormed in.

I looked straight to Aro and spoke,

"Aro, I've made my decision."

He ignored whatever I had just interrupted, and smiled.

"And..."

I put on a look that said 'this is final'

"And I've decided..."

_**Samantha remember what Alice said,**_

_**Mandi! I'm kinda in the middle of something! Where are you anyway?**_

_**Look to your right smart one!**_

It wasn't until then that I saw Mandi in the corner of the room standing alone.

_**Where's the others? **_

_**Mom took them back to her room.**_

_**Why?**_

_**Seriously, Samantha? Did you not notice our visitors?**_

Actually, I hadn't. I'd been to caught up in my reverie in denying Aro to notice them.

When I looked to them, I saw red. How dare they show up here? I glared at them. I put all of my hate into that glare and they felt it.

I couldn't Believe that they had the nerve to show up here! After all they had done, it's just not right.

"Samantha, Lovely, I believe you've met our guests on a previous occasion?" He asked, gazing at me.

He gestured for me greet them. But I just stood there. There stood Carlisle, I refused to call any of them my family, flanked by Tanya -the bitch-,Emmett, Jasper, and the man who broke my mother's heart and caused her so much pain. They all looked smug. Tanya, however, Had the biggest smirk plastered on that disgusting face of hers.

I couldn't control my rage. What could I do to get back at her? What could I do to make the rest of her existence a living hell? I pushed those thoughts aside, I couldn't do that, I'd have to have a lot of power to do that...

Hmm...Power. All I have to do Is say a few little words and I'll have all the power I need to destroy her.

I smirked at Tanya and looked at my father.

"Aro?"

He was still watching me.

"Yes, beautiful?"

I saw Tanya stiffen at his compliment. She was going to be sorry, and now she knew it. She didn't think that I had anything against her. But I have power on my side, she knew now that I could end her with a snap of my fingers.

I looked back to Aro, all thoughts of the promise I made Alice and of Mandi's warnings were pushed out of my head as I said the next few words that would lead to Tanya's demise. I glared at all of them as I spoke;

"I would love nothing more than to marry you."


	13. Vindictive: Beginning of the End

**OK , you guys are seriously amazing! I really don't have much to say other than that. And I'm sorry for being a meany!!! Don't provoke the Volturi! I am SUPER-DUPER SORRY For the ridiculously long wait! I take back what I said before: Feel free to provoke the Volturi and/or give me a paper cut in front of Jasper. :) **

**This chapter is dedicated to all of my amazing reviewers! I love you guys! You all made me really happy, so here is a chapter for you! (I do not want the Volturi provoked on my behalf) ;D**

**Disclaimer: *checks pockets for rights to Twilight and sighs* Nope.**

Everyone, including the guard, stood there with gaping mouths. No one, _no one, _expected her to say yes. Sure, Aro was one hell of a ruler, but the man was about as charming as a paperclip.

Aro smiled and pulled a small red velvet box out of his pant-pocket. He took Samantha's hand and kissed it before slipping on the ring.

Samantha's eyes widened. Whoa... the ring was not what she expected. Engagement rings are supposed to fit the person. The ring was huge and obnoxious; compared to Samantha's compassionate and independent personality. On the platinum band sat a large old mine cut stone. The center was a rounded-square diamond. It was set in onyx that was surrounded by more diamonds. **(a/n picture on profile, it's actually very pretty) **

She looked to Tanya and smirked. Tanya was attempting to use her gift on Aro, but Bella had everyone protected from physical powers. **(Bella doesn't know the Cullen men are there, so that's why they're still being controlled by Tanya) **Tanya groaned in frustration. Why couldn't she get Aro?

Aro stood up and embraced Samantha, she grimaced but hugged him back as he lifted her. He spun her around and set her lightly back onto the ground. Samantha giggled, not because of Aro, because Tanya would be gone, no questions asked. Aro turned back to Tanya and The Cullen Men. He smiled, "Surely you don't mind if we reschedule this gathering. I'd like to spend some time with my bride to be." Samantha plastered a fake smile across her face and grasped Aro's hand, taunting Tanya in the process.

Carlisle spoke, "Of course not, Aro" he said, Unsure of how to feel. "Enjoy you're time with you're lovely fiancee." He knew something wasn't quite right, but he was so deep in Tanya's power, he couldn't put his finger on it.

Jasper looked suspiciously at Samantha, knowing her emotions did not match her actions. He let it go though, since he wasn't able to think clearly anyways, due to Tanya's trance.

Emmett stood flanking Tanya, ready to jump in front of her at any moment to protect her.

Edward watched Samantha. She looked so familiar! Something about her tickled his brain. He glanced over to Mandi and thought the same thing. The heart shaped faces...button noses... the full lips, bottom lips slightly bigger that the top ...small frames...they all reminded him of Bella. But why would they look like Bella? Edward continued to ponder his thoughts.

Mandi shifted uncomfortably. This was all too much for her. First, her sister agrees to marry into the Volturi, to get back at Tanya and The Cullen men. Her craziest and stupidest idea yet! Then her father was catching onto the similarities between them and their Mother. She silently left the room in search of some source of relief.

Samantha turned to Aro, "Darling, I'll meet you in the rose garden, I need to speak with my Mother, and Later I'd like to speak to you and our guests alone, if you don't mind." She smiled and gave him a seductive look. On the outside she looked like a beautiful woman, young and in love. However, on the inside she was nauseous and disgusted.

Aro looked weary at first but when Samantha gave him that come-hither look, he could deny her nothing. "Of course, my Princess , anything for my beautiful fiance." He beamed, clueless to her true feelings.

Samantha smiled and pecked his cheek. She glared smugly at Tanya and danced out of the Throne Room, Jane at her heels. When they were out of hearing distance Jane smirked at Samantha.

"Sammi, I know you're planning something, I can practically, see the wheels turning in your head. And, I know you well enough to know that you hate Aro with a passion! Please tell me! I want in on your scheme too!"

Samantha smiled and looked to her 'Aunt'.

"What ever do you mean, my dearest Jane? I would walk to the ends of the Earth for my beloved Aro!" Sarcasm dually noted on both sides. They looked at each other and began laughing hysterically.

After they sobered up, Jane looked at Samantha as they made they're way down the overly-long hallway, " How are you going to get back at them? I assume that's why you accepted?"

Samantha smiled vindictively.

"Mandi and I are going to make them wish that they were never born."


	14. Them?

**AAH Guys! I am so sorry! I keep leaving you guys hanging!!!! I'm so sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. But I'd LOVE to own Edward. :)**

Samantha and Jane burst into Bella's room and found Mandi sitting on the bed with Alice's head in her lap. Her eyes were blazing with emotions. She turned toward Samantha and Jane and got up,

"Samantha... Jane..." She smiled sadly at Sam and hugged her. Samantha returned the hug

"Were my visions correct," She whispered lowly into her shoulder, knowing that only she could hear, "Are they really here and did you accept Aro's proposal?" Alice was shaking with anger, not towards Samantha but towards the fact that Tanya had the nerve to show up here, with the man she once loved right behind her.

Sam sighed, "Yeah, yeah their here, and I said yes to Aro for a reason. But, please don't worry Aunt Alice, I'm taking care of it. They'll be gone as soon as quickly as soon as I tell Aro what they've done." As soon as the words left her mouth, an evil glint came to her eye and a vengeful smile lit up her face.

Esme, who was sitting with Bella and Rosalie on each side, looked outside and noticed the spontanious lightning and thunder. She raised an eyebrow and looked Back at her daughter and granddaughter, "Girls, do you mind letting us in on your conversation. By the conditions of the weather, Sunshine, you know something, and you feel very deeply about it?"

Sam and Alice looked to Esme, "Well...I guess you should tell you now so that you won't be so unpleasantly surprised," Samantha took an unnecessary breath and began pacing, her chrome-heeled pumps clicking against the hardwood floor, "Remember how Aro asked me to marry him?" she asked not breaking her pace.

The three women nodded their heads while Alice and Mandi stood back watching and waiting for the shock.

"Well, no more than an hour ago I was walking to the throne room preparing to tell him how insane he was to think that a man who is thousands of years old would think that a seventeen year old girl would want to marry a power-hungry, narcissistic, old, imbi-"

"SAMANTHA! We get it!" Mandi interrupted. Sam looked over at her aunts and grandmother, who had amused expressions.

She smirked, "Right, sorry. Anyways, I walked in ready to give him a piece of my mind, when I finally noticed the meeting I so graciously interrupted," she said dramatically and placed her hand on her chest. " And as soon as I saw_ their _faces and remembered _their _intentions," a dark sinister look crossed her face as she remembered the looks on their faces. "I said yes."

Upon seeing her family's shocked expressions, she smiled.

"Samantha Alice Esme Swan! You'd better have a reasonable explanation for your stupid, stupid actions!" Bella spoke angrily, "How could you?!" She was seething! She could not believe the extremely dangerous situation her daughter had put herself in! She could suffer disastrous consequences!

"Mom, you know Aro would never harm her, no matter how angry she could make him." Bella knew that Mandi was right on that aspect, but she couldn't help but worry about her baby girl. She sighed once again and summoned her to continue.

Samantha nodded and hesitated, she didn't know how to tell them that their former lovers were here for who knows how long, and had to see them around the castle _everyday_.

_**Mandi how do I do this?**_ She asked turning toward her sister.

_**Sammi you have to! They need to know. And you better hurry because I hear them coming down the hall.**_ Mandi trailed off.

_**What?! Why?!**_

_**They're rooms are across the hall. **_She thought quietly. She knew her sister would blow up assoon as she said it.

_**Dammit! Why?! **_Her eyes snapped to Mandi's and they were pitch black with fury.

_**This **_** is****_ the guest wing dummy..._**

Anyone would notice the change in the atmosphere because of Samantha's undeniable anger. Her hands were in fists and her expression turned dark. The sky went dark and a lightning storm began. It began pouring rain so hard you'd think that the castle was underneath a waterfall.

Esme was the only one brave enough to approach Sammi during her escapades. She wrapped her in a hug and gently patted her head. "Tell me Sweetheart, who is here?"

They all heard Gianna showing _them, _the guest rooms they'd be occupying. Gianna walked away, going back to her duties.

Rosalie who was silent through the whole ordeal hissed and moved behind Sammi, who had since moved to the door to shut them up, hissed and tackled Tanya to the ground. She began clawing at Tanya's face, tearing her marble skin and leaving gashes allover it. Bella followed and tackled Edward to the ground, though he didn't fight back. He let her give him what he knew he had coming.

Mandi tackled Emmett to the ground, keeping him pinned so that Rosalie and Bella could finish their business. Jasper and Carlisle just stood back and watched their former better-halves.

Esme sobbed into Samantha's shoulder, "I understand now... it's _them."_

Samantha nodded, staring daggers at her father.

"Yes Grandma, its them."

Edward's eyes snapped open at the word Grandma, and pushed Bella off of him as everyone froze.

Mandi and Sammi turned to Edward and smirked, Mandi spoke, "Hello, Father."

**DUN DUN DUN!!!! R&R por favor!**


	15. I Thought We Told You NOT To Make Us Mad

**Here you go my loyal minions! Another chapter just for you! I'm very sorry my updates have been random and inconsistent. I absolutely hate it when authors do that and I hate it even more since I figured out I was doing it! Worst feeling ever!**

**But I have a pretty good explanation: School started (that's when the updates became inconsistent), My English teacher was arrested 2 days into school (we'll leave it at that), and I'm a high school senior so I've been filling out college and scholarship applications on top of homework every night. **

**So I sincerely apologize. **

**I stayed home sick today and thought 'What can I do to pass the time?' Then it came to me; Let's watch Twilight and write more Fanfiction! (and yes I said "Let's" plural, Idk what goes on in my brain but there is more than just me :P lol)**

**Disclaimer:*sighs and shakes head no***

The tension was thick, to say the least.

This was not the way it was supposed to happen! Edward was never supposed to find out about them, and if he ever came close... well Bella would die before he got the chance to hurt them like he did to her.

Bella shot up and vanished into her room slamming the door in anger and frustration. Edward went to follow Bella. He was petrified. He had daughters? And Bella didn't think to tell him?

Before Edward made it half way across the room before Samantha used her abilities and pinned him completely to the wall all he could do was thrash his head from side to side.

Rosalie swiped at Tanya's face once more before Emmett escaped Meranda's grasp and pulled her off of Tanya. That had him pinned to the wall identically to Edward. He growled at Samantha and she hissed back. Mandi eyed Tanya who was barely able to stand.

Esme held Alice and Rosalie on either side behind Mandi and Samantha. Mandi was in a stare off with Tanya, while Samantha looked to Carlisle and Jasper, "Am I going to need to restrain you two as well?" she sneered, her eyes were swirling with pure fury. They stood there unable to move their feet. "You know what I don't care, your going to stay put whether you like it or not." She turned back to her father and he quit thrashing.

"What the Hell?!" she said dangerously, "What makes you think she wants to see you right now? You. Left. Her!she was pregnant and alone! Uncle Jacob took care of her after after Charlie nearly killed her! Then he turned out to be just like you." Edward snarled at her last comment, she smirked. "Yeah, as soon as he figured out we were yours he left her out in the cold just like you did! My mother didn't deserve to have everyone she loved turn her back on her. But they did... and she dealt with it. Now you think you can just waltz right up to her and win her back? Well, my sister and I have news for you," Mandi picked up here, "You don't have the right to even look at her," she then looked at all of the men, "All four of you are sad pathetic excuses for men!" She turned to Tanya who had been silent for the whole exchange, " And you! You are just a waste of space and not even worth our time." With that last word she hit Tanya upside the head, sending her to the end of the hall to Aro's feet. Mandi looked shocked that he was standing there, but didn't falter. She wasn't afraid of him, besides he knew that harming Mandi would make Samantha upset. He would rather die than make her upset.

Aro raised an eyebrow, " Samantha, love, I believe you wished to speak with me?" He said moving Tanya aside with the side of his foot. Before he could go any further Tanya touched his hand and, unbeknownst to her, he automatically began reading her mind. His eyes set ablaze. He retracted his hand and backhanded Tanya through the wall leading to the staircase. She crashed through the wall and Aro dragged her back to where they were before.

Tanya, finally realizing her mistake, feebly attempted once again to bring Aro under power. Aro laughed dangerously, causing Tanya to silently cower.

"Felix, Dimitri! Take this desperate..._ thing _away. No one hurts my beautiful fiancee and lives."

Shocked, Samantha just stood there speechless as Aro placed his arm around her waist and gentlyled her down the hall. "Come my love let me show you to your new quarters," Edward growled lowly when Aro placed his hand on her hip. He may have just met his daughter's, but he felt protective of them from the beginning.

Her force field was taken down and Emmett and Edward fell to the ground and Jasper and Carlisle were able to move. Mandi watched until her sister was taken out of sight and turned to her family and ushered Rosalie, Alice, and Esme into their rooms and stood outside her own looking toward the Cullen men menacingly. "I know that somewhere deep inside of you you know you made the wrong choice. But they won't wait forever." Mandi entered her room and closed the door fell onto her bed. She knew the men outside her door were damaged, but she just didn't know how yet.

**Yes! Ok, so I know... short chapter. But I'm just telling you what you need to know for the next chapter. I you all! Please R&R!!!**

**I have a challenge for you: Tell me which celebrities you think would best portray my OC's.**

**k... you!**


	16. Rest and Relaxation?

Samantha followed Aro in a daze. She was so angry with the arrival of Tanya and the Cullen men that she could barely think straight. Aro had a firm grip on her hand willing her to moving closer. She unconsciously obliged. They walked up the spiral staircase and there was a huge sitting room with Mahogany French doors. The sitting room was exquisite It was midnight blue and silver. There were two couches facing each other and two arm chairs on either side. A large stone fireplace sat to the left sitting in the middle of a wall of books. Samantha stared in awe at the collection. She was unable to show much emotion at the moment because of her seething anger towards _them_, but she appreciated it nonetheless.

Wordlessly, Aro led her to the tall double doors, but Samantha stopped him, she stood so that they were facing each other. She wanted to ask him why he treated Tanya the way he did, (not that she minded, it made her realize they had _something_ in common: intolerance for stupidity). But when she saw the way he looked into her eyes, she saw that he was too far gone. The man was beyond truly obsessed. She knew that no matter what she said or did, she could do no wrong in his eyes.

Samantha looked down and waited for him to lead her to the room. Aro looked at his fiancee's angelic face and lifted her chin and attacked her lips. Samantha gasped and hesitantly kissed him back. When she tried to pull away though he only pulled her closer. He kicked open the door and pulled her in. He pressed her against the wall and kissed her possessively. This only added to Samantha's fury, a fire burned in her eyes but she fought to contain it. She couldn't risk spoiling hers and her sister's plan for revenge, She needed the power of the Volturi on her side. She took a deep breath when Aro moved from her lipstick- stained mouth to her jaw.

She had to stop him but she couldn't reject him for fear of sending him the wrong message, "Aro, Love" She cringed as he said the last part, " We need to talk about our visitors, it's very important," Aro looked at her incredulously and raised an eyebrow. He still had her pinned against the wall, his hands on either side of her face, she knew he wasn't going to give in so she pulled out the big guns. She widened her eyes and placed a pout on her lips. She traced her long fingernails down his chest and sighed feigning sadness. She looked up into his eyes and spoke, "Aro, you saw what Tanya and the Cullen men did to my family and myself didn't you? Jasper and Emmett turned on Auntie Alice and Auntie Rosalie," her eyes darkened, "My father hurt my mother beyond repair and he had the audacity to return with that bitch," her small hands balled into a fist and her sad face transformed into a scowl. She looked directly into his eyes, " and Dammit Aro! One of your oldest and dearest friends, left his wife for the same damn tramp as his sons! What are you going to do about it?!" She knew the only way to get to him top do what she wanted, was to deprive him of what he truly wanted, "Aro if you don't do something for my family," she spoke referring to the broken women who she had reluctantly left crying downstairs, "I _will _call off this engagement." His eyes widened and he remained speechless.

Samantha felt bad for using him, but she needed to help put her family back together.

"Make the right decision Aro, because if you are selfish enough to turn your back on my family in their time of need, then I can't marry you."she hissed.

She freed herself from his grasp and disappeared out the door in search of her sister, leaving the king of Volterra truly dumbfounded.

* * *

After the ordeal with Tanya and the Cullen men, Bella thought they all needed some rest and relaxation.

She had gone to Gianna and asked her to prepare the spa for her sisters, mother, and herself. Gianna smiled, "I'd love too but Miss Samantha is having it be prepared for you all as we speak, I was just on my way to retrieve you, when you came in. Bella smiled and thanked Gianna she hoped that Samantha could convince Aro to keep her alive, she'd never been anything but kind.

When Bella, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie arrived in the tower where the spa was, they spotted Mandi and Sammi finishing up their manicures. They were smiling and laughing with the manicurist as their nails were drying. Mandi finally noticed them and smiled. "Ah, finally, they've arrived."

Samantha turned and giggled. Nails dry, the girls got up and danced over to their family. "So in light of everything that happened earlier today," Mandi began, Samantha continued, "We decided that you all at least deserve a full blown make over." Sammi smiled, Mandi continued. " We thought this was the perfect opportunity to reinvent our looks. And since we have Bree here," she referred to the tall raven -haired vampire in the corner who had done their nails, "we can make and change to our appearances that we'd like." As Mandi finished, Sammi giggled at her Mom's, Nana's, and Aunts' confused expressions, and explained, "Bree can alter appearances, it's her power, though she likes to do some things the old fashioned way," she said wiggling to her blood-red nails, " She can take care of our appearances, and her team will take care of massages, clothing, etc;." Samantha and Meranda smiled at their family as Bree snapped her fingers and began shouting orders at five other vampires.

A red headed vampire sauntered out of the room and returned with six silk bathrobes. One dor each of them, then disappeared again. Dark blue for Bella, a lilac one for Esme, deep red for Rosalie, hot pink for Mandi, emerald green for Sammi and a deep purple for Alice. The platinum blonde vampire pulled Rosalie, Alice, Bella, and Esme over to get a manicure with herself, Bree and the other two manicurists began working.

~_3 hours later_~

After three hours of manicures, pedicures, facials, full-body massages, mud bathes, seaweed wraps, and hot bubble baths each, the six were ready for the grand finale. Bree was going to change their appearances. Not too drastically, of course, but just enough to make them feel different and new.

Bree began with Rosalie. She changed her platinum hair to a dark golden blonde, andshortened it from her waist to right below her shoulder blades. Her eyes were changed from the natural gold to a deep violet-blue.

Alice's appearance was changed more drastically. Her short and spikey pixie cut was changed to long and curly. It reached just above her waist. Bree changed her topaz eyes to emerald green.

Bella's hair, however was now pitch black. It was tapered from her shoulders down to her waist. Her eyes became her former coffee brown.

Esme's unusual caramel-colored hair was just intensified. It was more soft and luminous than anyone could have thought. Bree colored her eyes a soft blue-green.

Mandi's hair was changed platinum blonde with light brown low-lights. Her eyes changed to jade green.

Samantha's appearance was changed the most. The tips of her dark bronze hair turned a deep chocolate brown. Her eyes were light brown on the edged and faded to a rosy pink around the iris.

When Bree had finished, she and her team left the room and each of them were taking in their appearances when they heard a deep voice speak.

"My, my. You do look lovely."

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! Lol I tend to get easily distracted by other stories! Saw new moon opening night and LOVED IT! And may I say, Carlisle was rediculously handsome!**

**AND... a big thankyou to MyImmortal01, for the latest review. I know right It's always exciting to see your name in a story! Gah I love it when that happens! XD **

**ok now I have a question. What celebrities could most suit Mandi and Sammi? **

**Review Loves. **

**OH! Clothes links will be up within an hour or 2. :)**


	17. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned

***get's down on hands and knees, begging for forgiveness* I am SO sorry for being the most inconsistent updater ever! I feel like a terrible person!! BUT, I have a few legitimate excuses (feel free to read or just skip to the story =) ) 1) family issues, well, they suck BIG TIME at the moment. Really, really suck. 2) I got side tracked by other amazing stories =) Made a new BFFer named ****Kirsten.!** ** 3) and other stupid reasons! Any ways on with the show!**

**OH! BTW! I went to see 100Monkeys in concert! Omg it was AMAZING!!! (lol if you don't know who they are, it's Jackson Rathbone's [aka, Jasper Hale] band! I still can't get over it!) AND I saw BON JOVI! AHH! SO freaking amazing!!!!**

**Disclaimer**

**Edward: Say it! ... **

**xFGx: *takes deep breath* **

**Edward: Out loud…**

**xFGx: I…I…I don't own Jasper, Edward, Emmett, or… or… Carlisle!!! *gasps for air***

**Emmett: *big smile* …See? Was that so hard? **

**xFender'sGirlx: *thud***

**Emmett: … apparently so…**

**Edward: *sigh* I'll go get Carlisle.**

**:)this chapter contains some cursing from a very pissed off lady(:**

**Previously on **_**All I Need**_**:**

_When Bree had finished, she and her team left the room and each of them were taking in their appearances when they heard a deep voice speak._

_"My, my. You do look lovely."_

**Samantha POV**

I groaned. Really? I couldn't get just one day away from the likes of him? And to boot, he was with my grandfather.

Carlisle couldn't help but voice how beautiful Nana was. Which he should, but he shouldn't be anywhere around her after what he did to her. I could tell that she was hurt the most out of everyone in this situation. Not only did her mat hurt her, But she had to watch him and her sons tear this family apart. She saw Emmett offend Rosalie, Jasper crush Alice's spirit. To top it all off, her one-and-only sat back and did nothing about it. He may as well have just ripped out her heart and stomped all over it.

Everyone sensed my anger as I let out rage as a lightning storm cut through the clear blue sky. Esme place her hand on my shoulder and rubbed it gently. She gave me a small smile and I calmed down a bit. I turned towards the two men as Mandi spoke up.

She placed her hand on her hips and a blank look on her face, "Can we help you?"

Carlisle kept his eyes trained on Esme and Aro smiled, "Yes, I would like to speak with, my Angel," big shocker there "and Jane and Heidi have invited the rest of you to join them in Heidi's room to watch a movie, if you'd like."

Mandi smiled and pulled Alice and Rosalie out the door and my om hugged me and trailed behind them.

Aro grabbed my hand and pulled me to the large window. We jumped out and landed gracefully on our feet.

~xXx~

**Esme POV**

I watched as Samantha and Aro jumped out the window. I don't think anyone realized they left me in the same room as Carlisle. I saw him watching me out of th corner of I looked at anything but him and folded my arms.

I remembered that day and sadness began to creep up inside of me. My hands balled into fists and I promised myself that I wouldn't let him see me breakdown.

I blinked hard and headed toward the door and was stopped by a pair of soft porcelain hands. I closed my eyes tighter. I couldn't do this now. I couldn't face him. Not now. Not ever.

"Esme-"

That's all it took. At the sound of his voice I let out an angry snarl and I flipped him. I straddled his hips and pinned his wrists on either side of his head. I almost laughed at him as his eyes widened in shock. Almost. If I was being honest with myself, I was pretty shocked too. I was always… _Esme…_ quiet, reserved, loving. I was never thought of as assertive or angry. Sure I got upset or irritated at times but never really, truly _angry._

But now…I was fuming. I could hardly think straight.

I growled and bared my teeth. "Why did you do this Carlisle?! Wat the fuck was going through your head?! Why did you defend Tanya?" I spat her name with disgust, "Why didn't you smack some sense into Emmett when he threw Rosalie, your Kitten, into the garage door? Where were you when Jasper was kissing Tanya right in front of Alice, your Little Pixie! Where the HELLwere you when their hearts were crushed into oblivion?! And Samantha and Meranda! Those girls knew you for less than a day and they loved you instantly! Why are you denying them the family they never knew? Why are you denying them a grandfather they never knew existed?!" I never broke eye-contact with him as I unleashed a fury that even Satan himself would cringe away from. "Damn it Carlisle! What about me?! You turned your back on me… You shut me out and you broke my heart! You promised me you would never hurt me, Carlisle… you promised!" If I could cry angry tears would be cascading down my cheeks by now. " I have NEVER been more hurt in my entire life…not even when I was with Charles…" I knew that that was a low blow, but it was true. Charles hurt me in ways that I only just recovered from… But Carlisle the man I've loved since I was a teenage human and into my undead life. It hurts worse than anything I've ever experienced in my life because he was the man I loved, and he single-handedly crushed my heart into nothing.

My anger flared once more as I ripped his arms right out of the sockets.

**A/N I know, but it's short and sweet.  
**

**IMPORTANT! Ok o If this story it to make it to the end I need a beta (: Let me know if you or someone you know is up for the job. PM ME IF INTERESTED!**

**Oh! And review (: ILY! **


	18. Hell Hath No Fury Part 2

**Mandi POV**

As soon As I heard Aro mention Heidi and Jane I grabbed Rose and Alice and we bolted out the door. I heard my mother catch up with us as we turned down each corridor. When we finally made it to Heidi's door Jane opened the door and pulled us inside.

We I let go of my aunts and plopped onto Heidi's bed next to Jane. Rose and Alice sat at the foot of the bed while my mom and Heidi took the pillows. Everyone made small talk while Heidi searched for the remote to start the movie.

"Damn it! Where the hell is the remote? I just had the damn thing! " Heidi yelled and made a pouty face.

I laughed and got up to help her look for it when I heard a loud crash from above us. I looked at my mom and she raised an eyebrow. "What the hell was that?"

She shook her head, "Samantha probably tried to dismember Aro again," I smirked as I remembered the time she tore off his arm and threw it to the bottom of the pond that sat in the Volturi Garden. That was one of the funniest moments of my life! Sam, Jane, and I were all going to a Bon Jovi concert that was being held in Venice that evening and Aro had insisted that Felix and Demitri accompany us. Sam didn't mind that, they were pretty fun to hang out with anywhere. They were the ones who had gotten Samantha the front row tickets and backstage packets for our birthday – they got me tickets to Paris, but that's irrelevant. What really pissed off my sister was that when we were bustin' out the lyrics to _Bad Medicine_ Aro took it upon himself show up and bring us back to the castle early, stating that 'I can't believe I let Felix and Demitri expose my darling Samantha to such tasteless and talentless men flailing around a stage. To say that Samantha was pissed was an understatement. Aro made Felix and Demitri pull her out of the arena kicking and screaming, which she continued doing all the way back to the castle. Once we were safely back at the castle Samantha escaped her captors clutches and pounced. She pinned Aro to the ground and cussed him out while dismembering him, I thought it was kind of funny that no one did anything about it until Samantha was finished. Felix Pulled her off of him and restrained her in a bear-hug, at this point everyone in the throne room (My mother, Felix, Demetri, Uncle Marcus, Uncle Caius, and myself) were hysterical with laughter. Needless to say that Aro -who was partially put back together, partially being that no one could find his left arm for the two weeks following- begged my sister to forgive him, promising that she could go to each concert left in the tour with front row seats and backstage passes to every show. That day was epic.

I smiled at the memory and followed my mother out the door to go and see what was happening upstairs. I told the rest where we were going and said we'd be right back. But them being them, they came with.

When we came to the door, I was shocked. Dismembering had taken place, but not to Aro and definitely not by Sammi.

**Rosalie POV**

Wow. I never knew Esme had the balls to do this. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't proud of my mom. I knew she'd always love us and protect us no matter what. Even if it meant helping Alice and I heal from our heart-break by getting revenge on Carlisle. I refused him the privledge of being called my father.

**Alice POV**

Oh. My. Esme. I can't believe I didn't see this happening! Not, that I would have stopped it. Carlisle deserved it. He was the only father I knew and he hurt me deeply. I can only imagine how Esme feels.


	19. Straight to Hell in a HandBasket

Thanks for all the updates! You guys are beyond amazing! I love you tons1!! Seriously!

And I hope to update regularly from now on.

I'm still looking for a beta, if your interested PM me!

Disclaimer: *sigh* Nope. I still don't own Twilight. But I do own the Bad Ass Twins!

Samantha POV

As Aro and I walked through the garden, I saw a small white rabbit hopping in and out of the Calla Lilies. I stopped walking and picked it up, cradling to my chest. I pet the bunny's soft fur as it looked up at me with his dark black eyes. I smiled and began walking along side Aro again.

"Samantha, love, we need to speak of what should be done about Tanya. I will happily do anything if it means you'll stay with me… Please, Samantha stay with me."

I looked at him and my eyes widened in shock when saw his head lowered and his eyes downcast. I could have sworn that if vampires could cry he'd be doing just that right now.

I frowned giving the rabbit a final pat and released it back into the garden. I turned my gaze back to Aro, I felt for him really. I felt a tug at my heart when I saw all that sadness in his eyes. How could this man love me so much? I mean really? Come on, I'm the biggest pain-in-the-ass person on the face of the Earth, I honestly don't understand why this man loves me.

"Aro, Honestly… "

"No, Samantha . Please listen to me. I love you and I could never do anything to harm you. I couldn't… It would kill me. Now I …I know of your plan…and I know why you accepted my proposal. But what I want to know is -"

Before he could finish his sentence there was a large crash coming from the castle. I took off towards the window, with Aro trailing right behind me. I stopped in front of the window and Aro stopped next to me.

I quickly leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Damn! My plan was going to Hell in a hand-basket.

I quickly jumped in the window and saw a site that I could be proud of.

"Holy shit,Grandma!" Mandi said moving to my side. I noted that everyone had returned.

"You totally kicked his ass!" I continued!

I faintly heard Aro jump up behind my , I guess my kiss delayed his thought process.

Nice.

Mandi looked past me and raised an eyebrow,_** Why does Aro have a Shit-eating grin on his face?**_

I rolled my eyes and shrugged, **I Kissed him. **

Her Jaw dropped, _**???**_

I rolled my eyes. **Whatever, we'll talk later.**

_**We most definitely WILL!**_

I rolled my eyes again and took in the scene before me.. My mother, Alice, Rosalie, Heidi and Jane stood in the doorway. Esme was leering over Carlisle.

And Carlisle well, his right arm was hanging off of the grandfather clock –ironic, huh?- , His left leg was sitting under the table and his right was slung over the arm of a chair. His left arm was still grasped in my Nana's grasp. She slid the ring off the finger and threw the arm out the window.

Wordlessly, she clutched his ring to her chest and whispered something in his ear. She placed a sly grin on her face and she was out the window in a flash.

Besides the fact that they were all shocked beyond belief I noticed that the other 3 weren't here. Good, because if they were to have been here, I'm pretty sure that they'd be in the same position –or positions- my 'grandfather' was in. __


	20. Born to be my Baby

**Ok everyone have their torches and pitchforks? Yes? Good. I'll start running now.**

**I can't believe I haven't written anything in over two and a half months! I AM SO SORRY! But I'm (hopefully) graduating next Wednesday (May26) and after that'll be updating **

**MUCH more often I promise!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Jasper would have succeeded in attacking Bella in New **

**Moon and Renesmee would have ended up with Alec, not Jacob.**

**I'm also going to write longer chapters, lol but don't get mad if they're a tad bit short :P**

**WAIT! Listen to Bon Jovi's **_**Born to be my Baby**_** while reading :)**

**Esme POV**

I was vaguely aware of the commotion around me. It was understandable of course, I mean,

I just dismembered my husband... well, now ex-husband, I suppose.

I threw the arm out the window after I grabbed the wedding band off of his finger. He wasn't

the man I loved and I wasn't going to treat this monster as such.

I looked into his eyes. I left his head attached to his torso. I may hate him with all of my

being but I was no killer. I wouldn't stoop to that level. I looked into his pained eyes. He stayed

silent during the whole maiming. He took it because he knew he deserved it.

Behind the pain, you could see the guilt and grief in his eyes. Hmph. He should feeel guilty.

He helped destroy everything we worked so hard for. All of our love and happiness was crushed in a

matter of minutes. He did nothing to stop it.

I tore my eyes away from his and sped out of the room. I ran and ran until I broke down in

sobs.

**Samantha POV**

Everyone in the room began filing out. Ignoring the flailed parts of my grandfather laying

about the spa.

Aro and I were the last two remaining. He sighed and headed toward the clock ready to grab my

grandfathers arm, I assume to begin piecing him back together. I wasn/Rt having that. I flitted over to

Aro and placed my hand firmly on his arm.

"No. Leave him be, I'll have it taken care of momentarily. Just go back out to the garden and Ill

join you shortly. We need to resume our conversation." I spoke softly.

Every time I looked into his eyes I saw the unconditional love they held for me. I felt terrible that I

had even pondered the thought of using him for revenge against tha bitch the crazed males of my

family. I realized that I could never hurt this man. I didn't love him but the feelings of my dislike anwere slowly ebbing away. The feeling of disgust was diminished completely. In fact, they were the

complete opposite. I couldn't help but imagine my hands through his raven black hair, his arms

encircling around my waist pressing me against him, his teeth nipping at my exposed neck...

Shit.

I was slowly falling for Aro Volturi.

Oh Damn.

I was brought out of my reverie when I noticed that our faces were merely inches away from one

another. He moved closer, brushing his nose against mine.

I gasped when he lightly pressed his lips against mine.

Out of nowhere he lifted me into his arms and jumped out the window and ran.

**Mandi POV**

_**Mandi I need you to go get the scumbags to come put their father back together...I was going **_

_**to do it myself..but I got a little... uh...side tracked...**_

I briefly caught a glimpse of Aro carrying her bridal style out the window.

I smirked. Hmpf... yeah, side tracked.

_**Yeah, Right. Sure I'll go and tell them to go and clean up their mess.**_

_**Thank you... I love you tons!**_

_**Whatever. Love you too.**_

I wondered down the corridors that I knew like the back of my hand. This had always ben mine and

Sammi's favorite place in the world...

I was brought out of my musings when I ran smack dab into Alec. I almost hit the ground when two

arms encircled my waist, stopping me from hitting the floor completely. He lifted me back up and I

smiled at him in thanks. He smirked back.

"Got your mother's sense of balance still, I see?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Whatever, I have to go get _Them_ to clean up their father. Wanna

come with?"

"Sure, Why not. Aro hasn't been around to give out assignments lately, so I"m free... I wonder

where he's been..." He trailed off.

I smirked at him, "He and Sammi have been spending some...quality... time together."

Alec raised an eyebrow, "I thought Annie hated Aro?"

I smiled at the use of his nickname for her. He had always called her that pulling the 'an' out of

Samantha and altering it, calling her Annie. She hates it when anyone but him called her that. He

was only allowed because he was her second best friend, right after me of course.

He always called me Miss Meranda, but only when I was upset. It always made me calm down and

feel better. I never knew why he called me that. But it stuck.

She thought that too, but what my dear sister doesn't realize is that her hate for Aro has turned into

passion for him. It has smacked her in the face like a ton of bricks.

"Well, I never saw that coming."

"No one did, not even Sammi"

He smiled and something flashed in his eyes. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closed to him

moving an arm around my waist. I felt shivers run up my spine. I turned and saw Edward glaring at Alec, along with Jasper and Emmett next to him.

"Get your hands off of my Daughter!" Edward snarled.

Alec growled deeply, tightening his grip around my waist, but not painfully so. I liked it.

He was about to respond when I hissed.

"He can put his hands on me whenever he'd like! You have no say what I can or cannot do! Half of

my genetic make-up may be from you but you are no _father_ of mine!" Alec was now holding me

back, as I was ready to launch myself at Edward's throat.

I saw a flash of pain pass through his eyes at my words. Good. Serves him right.

I smirked. "There's a puzzle in the spa that needs to be reassembled. It's waiting for you."

Confusion passed over their faces and I let out a giggle and snarled at them.

"Just go, Carlisle is waiting in there for you already." Smirking inwardly at the double meaning.

Emmett and Jasper left without a word and my father, albeit reluctantly followed after them.

I turned to face Alec. He still had his arms around my waist.

My breath caught in my throat when he pressed his lips to mine.

**CLIFFY! **

**Ok, so I tried making a YouTube video for this, but I failed Epically. So If any of You **

**YouTube savvy people would like to make a video or a banner for this I WOULD LOVE **

**YOU FOREVER AND EVER!They're like super reviews! **

**Ok I love you guys! Review!**

**Oh and I've had people thinking that this was almost over. And all I have to say is that it has **

**only just begun my darlings! *cue evil laughter***

_**"Born To Be My Baby"**_

Rainy night and we worked all day  
We both got jobs 'cause there's bills to pay  
We got something they can't take away  
Our love, our lives

Close the door, leave the cold outside  
I don't need nothing when I'm by your side  
We got something that'll never die  
Our dreams, our pride

My heart beats like a drum (all night)  
Flesh to flesh, one to one (and it's alright)  
And I'll never let go cause  
There's something I know deep inside

You were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man

We got something to believe in  
Even if we don't know where we stand  
Only God would know the reasons  
But I bet he must have had a plan  
Cause you were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man

Light a candle, blow the world away  
Table for two on a TV tray  
It ain't fancy, baby that's OK  
Our time, our way

So hold me close better hang on tight  
Buckle up, baby, it's a bumpy ride  
We're two kids hitching down the road of life  
Our world, our fight

If we stand side by side (all night)  
There's a chance we'll get by (and it's alright)  
And I'll know that you'll be live  
In my heart till the day that I die

Cause you were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man  
We got something to believe in  
Even if we don't know where we stand  
Only God would know the reasons  
But I bet he must have had a plan  
Cause you were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man

[Solo]

My heart beats like a drum (all night)  
Flesh to flesh, one to one (and it's alright)  
And I'll never let go cause  
There's something I know deep inside

Cause you were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man

We got something to believe in  
Even if we don't know where we stand  
Only God would know the reasons  
But I bet he must have had a plan

Cause you were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man

You were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man 


	21. Revamp

Dear Readers,

This is actually making me sad to do this, But It's not a total bust. So don't fret.

Ok, so I went back and re-read All I Need. I love my story, I really do. But, To be frank my writing sucks.

So here's what's going to happen:

I'm going to re-write it.

But, _**I NEED A BETA**_! So if you are even remotely interested let me know and we'll talk. I refuse to post without a beta anymore.

Some things are going to be different, I'm going to add and remove some things, but it wont be changed to dramatically.

I'll post another AN when I re-post this story.

AND IT WILL BE UPDATED REGULARLY! ok, ,I'm done :)

Love,

xFender'sGirlx

P.S. I need a new name for it too! So let me know your Ideas for it!

...now I'm done :)


	22. REWRITE NOW UP! Link in this Chapter

**REWRITE IS UP! **

**Ok so the Prologue is now up! I have a beta and It is A LOT better :) **

**here's the link, just copy and paste is after fanfiction. Net in the address bar :) **

**I've renamed it These Days :)**

.net/s/6073347/1/These_Days

**It will be a bit different from All I Need, but not by too much I promise!**

**I hope you all read it.**

**Thanks for hanging in there :)**

**xFGx**


End file.
